One Night Stand
by Ambrion
Summary: They didn't know what they were doing. They didn't know it would change their life. Everyone did it right? Then why the one night that they chose to do this that it changed everything. What were they going to do?
1. One Night

A/N: Umm just so you guys know I'm usually for Hinata and Naruto but I could not get this out of my head. I am planning on updating Naruto vs. Sasuke the final battle soon but I want to watch some more of the anime before I do that, get a better fill so until I do update that one here is this one. Because its not actually apart of the anime world.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

She was settled around his waist, difficulty he unlocked the door and dropped the keys on the way in. They heard the rain poring as he slammed the door closed. Her back hit the door as he backed up. Their breath was hitching up. Her mind was racing as he kissed her lips for the fifteenth time that night. She allowed his tongue to explore her mouth. She panted as his hands reached inside her skirt. She planted one foot on the floor while another one was still wrapped around him. Her skin was soft and smooth and he could not believe this is what he had been missing. Without breaking the kiss he picked her up and carried her into the bed room. As she laid on the bed the thoughts would not stop. 'This is okay right? People do this all the time. Get drunk and have meaningless sex and move about their daily lives. So this is okay. How many drinks have I had? Ten? Twenty? Yes that's the excuse I'll use…I was drunk.' She thought to herself because she could not honestly explain how this happened or why this was happening, but he knew all too well what he was doing. He wanted her and always had.

He wanted her wet clothes off now and he slowly started to pull at the top of her shirt. "uhh… N-n-Naruto you do know that's the top of the shirt right? Where my head goes in." She said and he was trying to focus on what she was saying. He didn't give a damn. He ripped the shirt open. "Hey that was my favorite!" She yelled at him. He didn't respond with words instead he just captured her mouth again and continued to throw clothing after clothing to the floor until her bare skin laid underneath him, and his bare skin was hovering over hers.

How many girls had come here? She asked herself and then remembers this was Naruto, it was not until after Pain that he had actually become well equated with the girls except for Hinata and she seriously doubted that Hinata would have the guts to do this with him.

Everything was lost in her mind when his hand touched her breast for the first time. He massaged it and she began to pant again her hands flung to his back. He couldn't help it, he wanted her like this, and he couldn't help how he felt he didn't care if they were drunk he finally had her. His mouth found the area he had been massaging. "Naruto!" She moaned a little. His grew harder if that was possible. He loved this. He kissed her lips and her neck he kissed her whole body until he arrived to his destination. He split her legs and she looked down blushing.

"Sakura you're beautiful." Did guys always think like this she thought? His mouth found her heat and he lapped and sucked. Her back arched her chest flying into the air. She called his name and it made him want her more but he would hold off he wanted her to get so much she couldn't take it anymore. He did just that. Her nails clawed his sheets ripping them. But he saw the look in her eyes she would not be tamed. He gave her a quick smile letting her know she would. He bit her softly and her hands came to his blond locks tying them between her fingers. "Naruto" she called out.

"Say please" he said and then went down again. She looked at him, the blush spreading over her body. He loved watching the rose color spread over her. "No" she said defying him, was it possible for him to want her even more? He chuckled a little inside; he knew she would be this way. Nothing was ever soft and sweet with her. He came up to kiss her and she flipped him and she was now on top. He was truly shocked but should not be. He had seen Sakura's strength. She made symbols with her hands and he quickly realized what she was doing. She was casting a bondage jutsu. He suddenly could not move and he glared at her. "How do you like that" she said mockingly as she lowered herself to his erection. She teased him a little by breathing on it and kissing his thighs and everywhere but.  
"Damn it Sakura don't tease me like that" He yelled at her.

Finally she put her mouth around him. His head bucked but he couldn't move his arms he couldn't do anything. One of her hands followed her mouth to his staff and rubbing the part that was not swallowed while the other hand played with the lower part of him. He bucked his head but he couldn't move his arms. He couldn't breathe. "S-S-Sakura!" he yelled at her. It was amazing, the heat, the liquid the…everything. He could hear himself moaning. She took her mouth off of him and his breath was coming quicker, he didn't care if she won their little game he just wanted her to finish him, but she didn't instead she teased him more by playing with herself. She panted his name and he continued to hurt. He couldn't believe she even thought this way. He started to struggle and try to remove the jutsu. She giggled at him before continuing to please herself. "ummm…Naruto you better do something, because I if I cum now I wont be able to do anymore tonight."

Oh that was it. When she closed her eyes that was when he would make his move. She did and he entered Sage mode only long enough to break the invisible chains. When he did he moved fast grabbing her and throwing her to the bed not giving her time to react, he shoved two fingers in her and heard her yelp. He continued hard and strong. She struggled and squirmed from the enormous amount of pleasure that he was giving her. She couldn't take it she was going crazy. "When you say please Sakura"

His mouth found her heat as his fingers continued to pump her. "Naruto! I can't take it! Please!" She lost but she didn't care she wouldn't lose her mind. Or so she thought. He slowly guided himself into her and she was shocked she couldn't breathe, but neither could he. He had fooled around with other women before but he had never gotten this far. Her heat took his breath away inside she was gripping him and consuming him. At first he could not even move, but when he heard her whine he came out of his trance. He started off slow and kind. He kissed her and showed her what he was feeling. He finally had his dream girl. But she didn't feel anything but pleasure. "Harder, Faster" she commanded him. He did as he was told. He always would for her.

They continued until he came inside of her. Neither one realizing what they had really just done and would not until morning.


	2. Decisions

A/N: Another update! I want to thank you Kidloco for your comment. It made my day! :P

The sun light from the window hit her face disturbing her sleep. Her hand flew up to her head as she closed her eyes again. 'My head is pounding.' She thought to herself not remembering last night. She opened her eyes once more and found that her face was towards the back of some man's. Her eyes opened wide and she quickly realized her surroundings. She blushed as she realized that she was naked and grabbed the covers to cover herself. 'Who is he?' She asked herself. She soon found out the answer as he stretched and faced her direction. His eyes opened wide with shock.

"Sakura…what are you doing here?" He asked.

"Umm…no Naruto the question is what are you doing here naked in my room!?" She said as she punched him sending him flying with the covers. She screamed causing her head to pound once more. His nose bleeds when he saw her, and quickly threw the covers to her.  
"Sakura you're in my damn house take a look around. I seriously doubt your parents would be okay with me being at your house."

*Five minutes later*

They were both sitting on his couch completely dressed with blushes across their faces.

"What happened last night?" She asked desperately trying to get him to explain things to her and make them make since, but then she realized she was asking Naruto.

"The last thing I can remember is that we were drinking with the twelve of us….and…and then…" Naruto gulped. He remembered now. He had carried her home in the pouring rain and made love to her.

"What?" Sakura had a feeling she knew what was coming.

"We went…we went to bed together."

Sakura sat there for a moment trying to get everything strait in her head. This could not have been her choice because she had always been saving herself for Sasuke. She wanted him to be her first. Always. Somehow that would never be the case. This had to be Naruto's fault taking advantage of her. She let tears roll down her face.

"This is your fault." She whispered.

"How is this my fault? It takes two to tango!" He yelled at her.

"You had to take advantage of me! I would never do this Naruto! I was a virgin!"

"Advantage my ass! Sakura I might be stupid but I'm not that stupid. You punched me off my bed this morning there is no way I could take advantage of you! If you didn't want it you would have pushed me off, and there is no way in hell I would rape you!"

Tears fell down Sakura's eyes and Naruto felt bad instantly. Before he knew it she was running out of his apartment and he decided not to follow her.

Sakura's POV

This is crazy. I would not actually sleep with Naruto. I would never do that. I couldn't stop running. What was I running from? I found myself on the training grounds. I fell down and decided to stay there and cry. I would never do that. Right? I heard footsteps behind me and thought for sure that it was Naruto.  
"Go away!" I yelled as loud as I could to get him to stay away from me. The footsteps stopped right beside my head.

"Sakura? Are you okay?" It was Ino I recognized her voice.

I slowly picked myself up and looked at her.

"I made a mistake…a horrible mistake." I said not understanding my own voice and not believing that I was talking to her. In a short while I had told her everything.

"Sakura…I have to tell you that Naruto is right. And I really don't think that he would take advantage of you, I mean both of you left pretty wasted last night."

"So you're on his side!" Ino looked at me with a pity expression on her face.

"No, Sakura I'm on no one's side because there is no one's side to be on. You really need to think about this. You always wanted Sasuke to be you first, but you slept with Naruto. It has to mean something. I mean I know how you feel about Sasuke too, but he has been gone a while. None of us can understand why you continue to love someone who won't love you back instead of actually loving someone right in front of you that really does love you. Sometimes when we are drunk we let our true feelings show through, maybe you actually care about Naruto more than you thought you did. Oh, and you might want to think about you a little less and Naruto a little more, because he has made it clear that he is in love with you. Imagine how he is feeling right now." And with that she patted my shoulder and left.  
I didn't know what to think other than she had to be wrong. But I had not thought about how Naruto might feel. I got up and decided I would talk to him about this once and for all, but I would do it once I could sort out my own emotions.

Naruto's POV

I can't even remember what happened clearly last night. I had loved her for years and now that the night I had been waiting for had finally happened it was all a blur. I put my hands in my hair and grunted. I had to get out of the house. I grabbed my jacket and walked out. The streets where lonely today, maybe it was because most people where on missions. To my surprise I saw Ino leaning against a wall in the direction I was walking in.

"Hey Ino, what's up?" I asked her.

She looked at me with sad eyes, and my stomach did a twist.

"I just talked to Sakura and she is a mess Naruto. I'll give you a clue that when something like this has happened the girl doesn't want to hear that it's her fault. She wants the guy to make sure that everything is okay and to kind of save her, but because Sakura is who she is she won't come out and say that and she won't want you to make it obvious that you are saving her. I know you have feelings for her but I seriously think that you need to sit down and think about how this should all work out, otherwise working with her would be hard and your feelings about her won't matter. She will continue to ignore you."

I looked down at the ground. "I'll find some way to fix this, I promise Ino" I whispered and the placed my hand on my head scratching it giving her a big smile, "I never go back on my word it's my ninja way."

She smiled at me sadly and patted my shoulder and said "I know Naruto, you're a good guy."

Third Person POV

They would continue for the next few days trying to figure out how things should go, but as the days went by Sakura's fears grew because it seemed that there would be more problems now. She needed to see the Hokage, quickly. She would know the answer before she would.


	3. Parenthood

A/N: Well that's another chapter up. Leave reviews please they inspire me to write.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the Characters.

She looked at her student and didn't know what to say. Sure she had been in situations like this but it had never resulted in this way. She had always used protection, and she could not believe that Sakura would be this irresponsible. Naruto she could believe was. But she was like Ino she could not honestly believe that Naruto did or even would take advantage of her, and she knew that Sakura deep down didn't really feel that way either.

"What am I going to do?" she asked in a hushed whisper to her teacher, begging for answers that she needed. She needed to know this was not her fault, she needed to know this was a dream.

"You have to tell him. You have to work this out with him Sakura. From there it's up to the two of you on what to do."

Those were the last words she heard from her teacher that day. She slowly walked the dirt roads of the village as the sun was setting. She could not stop the tears from her eyes. She felt like there was something so wrong with this because it was not supposed to be this way. This had to be a nightmare. One mistake and it resulted in a life change. She had been avoiding Naruto for days trying to figure things out for herself but now she had no choice but to talk to him. She headed to the training grounds and by the time she arrived the stars were shining brightly in the cool air of a fall night. The air blew slightly. She looked down and saw Naruto laying down with his hands behind his head looking up at the stars.

Sakura's POV

I didn't know what to say as saw him lying there, because our entire life was about to change. How did you come out with something like this? I knew he knew I was coming.

I stopped once I reached his head and sat down.

"Sakura, I never meant to hurt you." He said as he continued to look up at the sky.

"I didn't mean for this to happen Naruto, and I was really just thinking about myself I can't image how you must be feeling right now. I'm confused and scared. I don't know what to do."

He put his hand on mine and smiled at me, I felt my heart hurt. "We'll just pretend like it didn't happen."

I took in a deep breath and tried my hardest not to cry but it didn't work. He got up and whipped my tears away. "Hey, hey, it'll be okay. The only one that knows is Ino I mean we can forget about this and ask her to do the same."

"No Naruto, we can't." I whispered.

"Sure we can I mean-" I cut him off sharply

"Naruto I'm pregnant!" I said closing myself up by wrapping myself around my legs and sobbed. He didn't say a word he didn't even move. I waited and still nothing. I looked up ever so slightly and his eyes and face had gone white he was giving off that blue depression vibe.

"Naruto…" He didn't move. "Naruto…" again nothing and I was starting to get annoyed so I punched him in his head. "Naruto!" I yelled and this time he responded to me.

"Ow! What was that for? This can't be possible." He said coming to realize what I was saying to him.

"I'm sorry." I said.

He looked at me with that determination on his face. "Hey as I said earlier it takes two to tango. I'm tangoing. So that means I'm here to help you. When do you plan on telling your mom and dad?"

My heart did a flip I had not even thought about that.

Naruto's POV

Okay I need to throw up. I really need to throw up. I needed to cry. I needed to do anything; everything to make sure this wasn't real. I have always loved Sakura but I didn't want to be a young dad. I didn't even know how to handle being in a relationship yet. How was I going to take care of a kid? Or her?

I heard myself talking to her and tried to come into reality because right now this is what was needed.

"I don't know." She replied to me. "You won't have to tell them alone." I said looking into her eyes and I saw the tears fall down her face again. "I promise."

She hugged me and suddenly I felt like everything was going to be alright. Sakura told me that she wanted to think things out and talk to me for a little while longer before talking to her parents. I was okay with that, the later the better to me. I didn't want to die just yet.

I tossed and turned that night in my bed and tried to sleep. I did finally get there. In my dreams I was taken to a white room I had seen many times before in my dreams and once in life. Sure enough he was there waiting for me. His back was to me. "How am I going to do this?" I asked him begging in for another question that I didn't know the answer to.

He turned and smiled at me then wacked me on the head softly. "You are carless." He said smiling at me. "That is a trait you will have to get rid of with a kid coming."

I glared at him. "But I don't know how to be a dad!" I yelled.

His smile was gone and he looked serious. "It doesn't matter because the fact of the matter is, is that you are about to become one. In nine months you will have a treasure. "I guess he saw the worried look on my face because he smiled at me and then continued. "You know I was a nervous wreck when your mother told me that she was pregnant. I didn't know what I was going to do. I had the love of your mother and we were married, but I was still lost. She was too. But she smiled at me because she knew that we could do it. And we did. We had a pretty amazing son. And you will be a pretty amazing dad. But you have to let go of the self-pity"  
I started to cry, and I couldn't hold back anymore. I fell to the ground and he fell with me holding me close. "Things will work out." He said to me and I wondered if these words were true. I wish that he was actually here. "I am, I'm always here. In your heart with your mother." He said to me.  
"That's right we are always here." I heard the female voice say kindly to me. I looked over my father's shoulder and saw my mother standing behind him. I saw her ninja wear on her and wondered why. I guess because my mind wanted me to see she was strong too. Maybe.

He stood up and walked to her placing arm around her shoulder. He waves for me to come and I came. They give me hug and together they say "We know you can do it." My heart feels heavy. "Honey you also need to start thinking about Sakura. This is an important time for a woman. And she is very young. She is as young now as I was when we had you. She will need you to be strong for her."

I laughed. "Sakura can be strong for herself." I saw my mother give me a look that only mothers can do.

"No dear this is a different kind of strong. Sakura has not trained for this, she doesn't know what this test is going to be like and she will need someone there to help her find the answers to this test."

"What test?" I ask.

"Parenthood"

I wanted to cry. What was I going to do?

"We know you can do it." With that the dream faded. I woke to the clouds pouring out their own tears. I let my feet touch the floor and put my hands to my head. I thought for what seemed like forever. I tried to picture a young child running around calling me daddy and her mommy. But I really didn't know how this was going to work. But my dad was right it didn't matter because I was going to be a dad. She was going to be a mom. I needed to talk to her. I wanted to talk to her.

I got up and ran to her in the pouring rain. I knocked on the door loud and she was shocked to find me at her door.

Third Person POV

They stood there for a moment before she welcomed him in and allowed him to follow her to her room. Once there she closed the door and to her shock he kissed her. She froze and her heart sped up but she pushed him away. "What are you doing!?" She asked him.

"I want you to know that you are not doing this alone. I want you to know that I'll be here for you whenever you need me to be. I will also be here for our child." I said pointing at her stomach. She blushed slightly and I smiled. She cried and ran and wrapped her arms around me hugging me.

"So what are we going to do? Get married?" She said in his ear dreading the answer she thought he would give. She didn't want that. Not yet. She didn't want something like that period. I pushed her so slightly so that she was looking into his eyes. "No, I'm sorry Sakura, but I don't think people should get married just because something like this happens. It's not healthy for anyone. I want you to love me in order for that to happen."

"What about you Naruto? What about you loving me? Should we not also wait for that?" she asked desperately.

He looked at her confused.  
"Sakura…I thought you already knew that I was in love with you."


	4. Pregnant

A/N: Well I'm back with another chapter. Happy New Year by the way readers.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters.

Third Person POV:

She looked at him. Of course she had always known that he had, had a crush on her. She even knew that he "loved" her but she never knew that it was "in love". She had always thought it was just a childhood crush. And now she was at a loss for words because she had never felt that way about him. What could she say?

"You don't have to tell me anything." She looked at him and wondered if any of his new powers gave him the ability to read minds.  
"I don't know what to say Naruto."

His eyes told her that he was hurting. She wanted to reach out and touch him but didn't know if it would do her any good.

Naruto POV:

I knew that she loved Sasuke and always had. I had been rejected many times in my life and it was nothing new. But somehow, this time, even with Sakura, it made my heart break a little more than I knew it could. I was use to this, but I could not wrap my head around the fact that this was hurting. I could feel the tears in my eyes.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. I wished that she would stop telling me she was sorry. "But I can't return your feelings."

For some reason I got really, really angry. "Sakura you know something I can't understand? You are crazy about a guy that would leave you in the dust! Someone who always has, by the way, but me you can't even see me poring my heart out to you. We are having a kid together and you can't even gather it into yourself to even try. I don't understand. I will never understand. Give me one good reason that you could not try!"

"Because Naruto, the heart wants what the heart wants." I saw the tears in her eyes. But I could not die down my own feelings. I had waited for years, I had chased him for us. I had told him to come back for her. I held her while she cried. I would be holding her for the rest of our lives, but he would never lift a finger for her. Not even if he came back. He didn't feel that way about her.

"Well then Sakura, you know how I feel now don't you. I mean my heart wants what it wants too and the person I want to give it to wants someone else who doesn't want them also." I didn't wait for a response I just left the room.

Sakura's POV:

I couldn't believe that he had just said that. I was nothing like Sasuke. I didn't leave Naruto behind. I did not mean to hurt him. I didn't mean to hurt anyone. My head was starting to hurt. This was all too much. What would I do if Sasuke did come back? Tell him "Oh hey I love you, but I have your best friend's kid". Yea that would go over real well. I could just see it now. I threw myself on my bed and cried into my pillow until I fell asleep.

When I woke up I decided that I would need to tell my parents today. Better now than later. I thought about telling Naruto to meet up with me because he had wanted to tell them with me. But I wouldn't. This was something I needed to do. I didn't know what they would say. The more I thought about it the more I wanted to cry. I could hear my mother's disapproving words and her shock. I could hear her judgment and I could hear the screams now. I could hear my dad yelling at me to get out. I could hear every hateful word that would be said about me and to me. I was still very young. I had ruined my future and I knew they would not pass this up to tell me. I was a failure. I had failed them. I had failed myself. I had failed Naruto. What would they say to me? What would I say to them? I was going to be sick if I thought about it too much, but it had been on my mind since the day I found out. They were going to hate me.

Before I tell my parents though I think that I will visit my master and ask her to check on the baby to make sure that it's okay. If I'm going to do this baby thing I'm going to do it right.

I did go by to see my master and she told me that the baby was developing fine. To keep myself healthy and it would keep the baby healthy and to eliminate as much stress at was possible. She had told no one. But pretty soon people would know. I was walking out of the hospital when I saw Ino waiting outside.

"Mind if I talk to you for a moment?" She asked me. I nodded my head. I sighed and knew that Ino would be the first of the twelve that would know.

"How are things going? I know it does not really concern me but I am a little worried. Even if you are a brat." She said. I glared at her replying with "I'm not supposed to have a lot of stress so I'm going to let that slide, and things are not really going that well."

"I don't understand why the two of you don't just put it behind you."

"We can't." I said as I looked at the ground.

"What do you mean you ca-" she saw me looking at the ground and then I could feel the change in her body language. "Please tell me you're not-"

I Just looked at her and shook my head. "Oh my god….I'm…I don't know what to say." I slapped my hands on my legs and said "Neither do I, but I had better be finding words soon because I have to tell my parents today."

"Does he know?"

"Yea he knows."

"And?"

"And what?"

"Is he going to help? Cause I mean if he just leaves you to deal with this on your own I'm going to beat the shit out of him."

I waved my hands at her, laughing a little. "You don't have to worry he is willing to be completely helpful. He even wanted to tell my parents with me but I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why?" Ino asked me, then we both heard from behind us "Yea why Sakura?" we turned to find Naruto staring at me.

"Well…I think I'll leave it to you." Ino said tapping my shoulder. I gave her the "oh thanks" look.

When she was gone Naruto continued. "So why were you not going to tell me that you were going to tell your parents?"

I sighed "Because Naruto. I don't really know what to do. With last night and everything, I mean, are we going to continue to fight or are we actually going to be a team?"

"Well I don't know Sakura are you actually going to be a team player and try? I'm trying, why can't you."

"Naruto you can't force someone to love you!" I yelled at him.

"I'm not telling you that you have to love me! I'm telling you that you have to try! I don't see why you shouldn't!"

I put my hand to my head and massaged it. "Fine Naruto. I'll try. I'll really try but I make no promises."

"Thank you. Now when are you going to tell your parents."

"Tonight, want to have dinner with us?" I saw Naruto gulp. "Sure."

"It's a date then." With that I walked to the market.

Third Person POV:

Dinner time came around and Sakura's parents were surprised that their daughter had taken up with the fox boy. They knew that they had been on the same team since school but Sakura seemed to be very fond of him. She after all had never brought a boy home before. Her mother was most worried because her daughter didn't seem to be acting like her usual self. The table was quite, and no one really knew what to say. Then everyone tried to talk at once, and then it was quite again. Naruto looked nervous.  
"Why are you here?" Sakura's father said looking at Naruto. Naruto hated this, he also hated that question. He was used to it but it still boiled his blood. Even after the Pain fight some of the villagers wanted to stay clear of him. Sakura's father was one of those people.  
"I invited him." Sakura defended

"Are you two dating?" Sakura's mother asked. Naruto spewed the drink that he had in his mouth. The adults glared at him.

"No. We are friends…kind of" Sakura said wondering if now was a good time to tell them.  
"Well if you're not even friends why the hell is this thing in my house." The dad yelled.

"Now dear." Her mother tried. It was too late. Naruto got up from the table and started to defend himself, Sakura's father was yelling back, and Sakura's mother was yelling to get them to stop. Sakura started to cry. Why? Why did things have to be this way? She asked herself. When she couldn't take it anymore she started to yell too.

"I'm pregnant! We are pregnant! Naruto and I are pregnant!" She yelled over the voices. Everyone stopped and stared at her.

"What, what did you just say?" Her mother asked. Sakura looked at Naruto who nodded to her to give her some kind of strength.

"I'm pregnant. Naruto wanted to come with me to tell you. We are pregnant."


	5. Home

A/N: Okay so here is another chapter. In one of the reviews I was told that I was not keeping true to the characters. Well personally I believe that a person changes when going through something like this. A child will change everything even at a young age. However, I do feel like I'm not hitting quite right. I will try to do better. I would like to thank Nana Amatte, I'm Not A Princess, The portalmaster, harunoanduzumaki, the guest, and evil-pain for your comments. It helped and brightened my day. Review are always welcome and I hope that I will get more from this. I'm not sure about this chapter so please let me know how I did.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.

Third Person POV:

"Please tell me that you're joking." Her father said. She didn't reply. Naruto did not know what to say. Sakura looked at her mother who had turned white. "Mom?" she asked. Her mom sighed and gave her an angry look. "What do you want me to say Sakrua? Do you want me to say that this is okay? Because this is not okay!" The girl flinched not use to hearing her mother yell at her.

"You're the father?" her father asked Naruto. "I am" he replied and all the fear, and anger left him as he said those words realizing what he was saying. He was the father, he was going to be dad and for the first time since all of this he felt like things really would be okay, like he could do this. He would do this, for her and their child. "Well this has to be your fault demon fox! My daughter would never!" he yelled as he got in Naruto's face who stayed calm.

"No daddy," Sakura said looking at Naruto giving him a small smile "It takes two to tango. I was willing. We made a mistake, but we will take responsibility for what happened."  
Her father started to let loose a string of cuss words and load screams at his daughter but went to punch Naruto instead. Naruto easily dodged. "Daddy, Naruto can knock you on your feet I suggest not doing that."

He again went to say angry words to his daughter but his wife stepped in. Holding her hand up to her husband to silence him. "You're right Sakura you will take responsibility both of you," She said looking at Naruto disapprovingly then continued, "But you cannot do it here."

Sakura's POV:

My heart sank to the ground. I started to cry, hard and deep. So hard I could not even breathe. Was this really happening? Was she really kicking me out? "Where is she going to go?! You're her parents you can't just kick her out!" Naruto yelled. My mom turned on him pointing her finger in his face. "I would never kick my own daughter out of my house. It's not a matter of love; it's a matter of room. We do not have the space for a baby. We've raised one and we do not want to raise another, much less one that is not ours." I didn't know to feel happy or sad or angry.

"What will she do then?" Naruto said annoyed. "That is for the two of you to find out isn't it?"

"What am I going to do?" I asked my mother finally finding my voice. "You will have to find that out." My mom said looking at me with sad eyes. She then walked over to me and hugged me. Then looked me in the eyes. "I will always be here when you need me Sakura. I'm disappointed in you, but I do not love you any less. If you need advice I'll be here. I'll be there, and around your child, but this is something you're going to have to do with Naruto. And I know you can do it. You are a strong woman. You look fear in the face every day and say "I'll kick your ass". You will face this and come through fine." She then looked to Naruto "You saved our village. I disagree with my husband on a lot about you," she said as her husband huffed and crossed his arms, "however, this is a test of life that you will have to face like no other. You've also looked fear and death in its face and said "I'll kick your ass" but you have not looked life like this in its face and said "I will die for you or I will live for you". You are not a selfish person Naruto, but every man has their moments. I am thankful that you are staying by my daughter's side, I hope it stays this way."

"Thank you," Naruto said understanding what was being said.

"I won't have her in my house." my father said walking away.

I was hurting because he had never turned his back on me. I didn't understand why he could not be the way my mother was being.

"Don't worry about him. I will talk to him, but Sakura you are going to have to move out. You have a job and you get paid. There's not room for all of us to stay here. I'm sure that you would like Naruto to be around, and may even stay nights. I suggest you move in with him until you can find a place together. It will get you use to each other." She said and then followed my father. I sat back down in my chair.

Naruto's POV:

Wow her father was the biggest ass I'd ever seen. But right now I could not think about that. I had to comfort her. So I did. I walked over and put my arms around her and she unfolded. She cried until she could not cry anymore. I was thinking about what her mother had said about her moving into my place. It scared me a little, but things could have gone much worse.

"I'm sorry my mom made the decision for me to stay with you for us." She said to me. I pushed her hair out of her face and replied. "It's okay. I think she may be right. She loves you Sakura, she will talk to your dad and things will be okay. Everything will be alright. I promise. It's my ninja way, I won't break a promise. Why don't you get some things packed and give them space. We will come back tomorrow." I said to her. She did and we went home. I knew that soon that place would not be home anymore so on the way back we started to talk about the kind of place we would like to have and who would do what.

"Well I would like for us to get a three bed room place." She said to me.

"Why?

She gave me an evil look that made me shiver a little.

"Because, even if we are having a kid I don't want us to sleep in the same bed, I mean we are not really a couple yet."

I chose not to say anything.

"But I would like three bed room and a really big kitchen. What about you?"

"Well personally I don't care as long as I have a place to sleep." I said placing my hands on my head.

"Well I think I can still go on missions for a little while longer so we will have that money. What then?" She asked me and when she brought up the fact that she would go on missions for a little while longer I didn't like the idea. I didn't want her to be in any danger, ever. But I knew Sakura and I knew that, that would never work. If I was ever going to help her try it was not by telling her she could not do what she loved most.

"Well, it will be up to you. I can't stop being a ninja." I could see that Sakura understood that. We did finally arrive at my house and when we walked in Sakura turned up her nose. "Okay, Naruto if we start to live together you have got to be neater. Most of all with a baby on the way." She said. "Yea, yea"

I went in my room and gathered a pillow and one blanket. "I know you are not making me sleep on the couch."  
I looked at her. I could not believe that she actually thought I was that rude. But I decided to run with it for a little while to mess with her. "Well you know seeing as I'm the one having our child and all I need to be in tip top shape." I said smiling at her. She hit my arm and laughed a little. "No, I would not do that to you. You can have my room. I'm going to sleep on the couch. Tomorrow we will talk to your parents. But I think it would be best to keep most of your things there until we find a house to live in."

"I think you're right" She said. Then we said our goodnights and she went to my room closing the door.

Third Person POV:

When Sakura woke up the next day the house was sparkling clean and breakfast was being cooked. They sat at a small table he had to eat. Once that was said and done they went to her parent's house to find that her father was still not speaking with her. Her mother promised that he would come around. Upon leaving Naruto did not turn in the direction of his house.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to look for home. Come with me?" He said reaching out his hand to her. She took it but looked confused. "Home?"  
"Well yea, I figured that we would go around and look at places we could call home together with our child. We will take your preference."

She smiled "Yea, I think home would be nice." So together they looked for home.


	6. Fox

A/N: Okay guys so for the first time in my history I think I've had fourteen reviews. Not only that but some of the readers are talking to me personally and I'm loving it, it's cool to get the insight of others. So now its time to thank those for commenting on the last chapter. Minato, kidloco, harunoanduzumaki, almodeyes97, and Shawn2012 thank you for your reviews. It always gets me pumped to write the next chapter. They are always welcome and I would really like to have them keep coming. Also I've gotten more favorites as another and for this story. Thank you for that guys too.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters.

Third Person POV:

The two walked hand in hand. Sakura was feeling awkward. She had always thought of Naruto as a brother and now she was holding his hand with his child in her and looking for a house to share with him. She hoped the feeling would pass. They had been doing this all day and still the feeling was there. But these things took time. Maybe that was it. Naruto on the other hand was happy she was holding his hand because she was honestly trying just like she said she would.

Naruto's POV:

I was really tired of walking around looking at house after house. I really wish she would just pick something soon. Women were so fickle with things like this. It HAD to be this way or HAD to be that way and if it wasn't it was not suitable. Either the kitchen was too small or it was her bedroom. I felt like pulling my hair out but I didn't say one single world because I told her we would get whatever she wanted. It was the least I could do. I felt responsible for her. I felt so protective of her. I felt, I don't really know how to explain how I felt, no scratch that how I feel about her. I do know that I'm falling more in love with her now.

We arrived at the last house to look at for today. I was praying this would be it or I would be doing this all day tomorrow too. Until she was happy. We came into the first room and it was opening really open. It was wood floor and white walls. It was the living room but opened to the kitchen which had new appliances and was huge. It had an island. It honestly was really beautiful. It had a lot of cabinets.

"This is great!" Sakura said with a smile on her face, but I could hear the but coming. I waited. Nothing. I smiled a little inside. The living room was on the right and the kitchen on the left but there was a hallway that leads to the back of the house. There were four doors in the hallway two on each side. We went into the first one on the right and it was a small bathroom. A shower and tub, one sink, and a toilet. Perfect. There was a small door you could only see after closing the door to the bath room. It was a room with a place to put towels and such. We walked out and walked to the first bed room on the left. It was a room, not to small not to big but just right. I heard no complaints from her so all was good. However we had not reached her room yet. We walked to the last door on the right. It was huge, but there was no closet.

"Well, if we get this one I want this room, even if it doesn't have a closet."

I sighed.

"Sakura how many clothes could you possibly have? You wear two outfits all the time, and only two. Your work uniform and your ninja uniform."  
"You really don't know anything about girls Naruto."

"No I do, but you're not a girly girl, you know with the makeup and such. What the hell I never see you dolled up" That earned me a hit. And I tried to recover myself. "Well you know it's because you're just so beautiful by yourself." It was too late and I knew it so we just walked into the next room. I lost all hope of having it when she saw the closet but even more so when she had seen the master bath. Though I was thankful that we had finally found a home, because I honestly didn't care as long as we had somewhere to sleep and so did the baby.

"When can we move in?" She asked me getting really close and gripping my shirt in an innocent and excited kind of way. I gulped. "When everything's packed and we can."

We went and told the old lady that we had decided, we paid her the amount she asked and my poor frog was empty again. I needed some missions. Which reminded me that I needed to talk to the old woman.

"Naruto are you coming?" Sakura asked me when I didn't follow her. "Yea I'll come in a little while but I really need to talk to the old hag" I said and had a book flung at me.

Sakura looked a little worried but left me too it. The blond haired woman lifted an eyebrow at me. "What is it?"

"I have not been on a single mission since you found out. Why?"

"Because you need to be home with Sakura and helping her."

"Yea I understand that, and I would like to come home every night most of all as it gets closer to time, but I do need the money. I need to be out there. I can't be stuck here this whole time."

"Naruto I don't think you should be out there."

"What do you want me to do? Get another job? Being a ninja was all I ever had, and then I got other things because I became a ninja. You cannot tell me to leave behind the only think I've ever really known, or the only thing I've ever really want. You know that's not going to happen."

"You need to be focused on that baby."

"I am! But I can't stop being me just because of it!"

"Naruto you're not a kid anymore." The woman said slamming her hands on the desk and standing up.  
"No I'm not. And part of not being a kid is getting out there and doing what I have to do. My dad didn't quit being a ninja and neither did my mom. They died as ninja's. Even with me on the way, even with me being born. Ninja to the end. I am a ninja, and I want my kid to be as proud of me as I am of my parents."

She smiled at me.  
"I know I just wanted to see what you'd say even if I had a pretty good idea."

"What the hell old woman"

"Tell you what. After you get settled into the new place I'll set you up on a mission that you should be home for before night fall and these will be regular."

"Yea just don't make it too easy or I'll get all rusty." I said laughing and then after a few comments I left and found Sakura waiting outside. She was in tears and glared at me then ran away.

What did I do?

Sakura's POV:

I can't believe that he is going to go on missions. I knew it was too good to be true. He was trying to get away from me. From this, and he had the major part to do with it! I heard him calling me and just kept running. What was I going to do? He finally caught me. Which I couldn't understand but then I figured that it was because I was trying to be more careful or something, some kind of mother instinct even if I was only a few weeks and not even showing yet.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"You! You leaving us behind for your damn missions!" I yelled at him. I could feel the tears. What's wrong with me I never cry this much. I've never cried this much.

"Are you crazy? I have to go on missions. Sakura we have to get the money. We need the money. We still have to get stuff for the baby to sleep on and with much less food! I have to do something! And I'll be home at nights. And even if I'm not I'll be home more and more as time gets closer. I told you I would always be here. But you cannot tell me not to be the one thing I was always meant to be. I didn't try to tell you not to do it even though I really don't want you too."  
"Oh and why can't I?" I screamed

"I didn't say you couldn't I just said that I didn't want you too. You're actually caring our child! You should be careful!"

When I thought about what I was saying I felt so stupid.

"I'm sorry Naruto, I don't know what's wrong with me."

"You're caring around a little person inside of you. I'm not and I'm on edge. It's understandable."

"Okay how do you know that affects me?" I said curious.

"I just do." I felt like he was hiding something but I just left it alone. I hugged him and cried. He held me and I could feel his tears on my head.

"How did we do this to ourselves?" I asked him.

"I don't know."

So we stood there for a few moments and just cried. We heard someone walking up and we quickly parted.

"Sakura! Na-Na-Naruto-kun." The girl stuttered like always.

"Hey Hinata." Naruto said with a warm smile that annoyed me a little, and I didn't even know why.

"Hinata, how are you?" I asked her.

We stood there talking for a moment and then I realized that neither of us had told her. I couldn't believe we had forgotten. I looked at Naruto who, now that I think about it looked nervous, and then he looked to me like he was asking me what to do. I shrugged.

"Well, I have to go to the office, bye." She said looking at me and blushed giving Naruto a wave. Will she ever get over it?

When she was gone and no one else was around I asked "What are we going to tell them? When are we going to tell them?"  
"I really don't know. Do you think she saw us go home together?" Naruto asked me.

"Why do you care?" I asked anger in my voice. God what's wrong with me?

"Because I mean I don't know. I just don't know what people think or what they know?"

"But it's not because you like her right?" Naruto looked at me a little shocked.

"No. I mean I feel for her because I know how it feels to love someone that does not love you. But I've never felt that way about her. Or more like I've never thought about it."

"Well if you did what then?"

"I don't know. I think she might have been good for me. Maybe." He then turned red. "Don't ask me these things." He said.

I laughed and we walked home.

Third Person POV:

The two slept deeply. Naruto was again in a white room and he knew who he would find there. Though it was rare that it happened without him calling them, this time they had called him.

"Is there something wrong?" He asked. The two of them looked nervous and like they didn't quite know what to say.

"What?"

Together they said "It's about the fox."

Sakuar found herself in a room with the Hokage and doctors. They smiled as they handed her a moving blanket. She looked down and knew she could see the small child. Her heart gave a thump and it was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen in her life. Naruto stood at her head pushing hair back and smiling with tears in his eyes. "She's beautiful" Sakura said even though she couldn't really see the child.

"She is." He agreed, "The most beautiful thing in the world."

The old woman coughed a little and looked to Naruto. "I think it's time we begin Naruto" She said.

Sakura looked up and smiled up at Naruto. "Start what?"

"We need the child for a moment Sakura" Sakura began to feel dread in her heart as the Hokage took the child and went with Naruto.  
"What are you doing to her!?" Sakura screamed.

"We have too." Naruto said frowning, "We have to put the fox in now."

Sakura woke up with sweat rolling down her face screaming no. She found that it was not only her she heard screaming but Naruto too.

"Please No!" He screamed and she walked in to him falling off the bed. He looked up to her with tears in his eyes.

"Naruto…we can't"


	7. Truth

A/N: Well I've gotten mix reviews on the fox being a part of the baby. Sorry If I disappoint. Thank you though for the reviews and the thoughts. I'm loving this story and the writing of it. Every review I get makes me want to start writing the next chapter. First though, as usual, I will thank my commenters. Zeeman, harunoanduzumaki, Shawn2012, and SakuraFairy1990 thank you for your comments.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters.

Third Person POV:

The couple was heard by the neighbors disturbing their whole morning. Sakura was crying and screaming; Naruto was begging her to calm down and freaking out. He didn't know what to do. He had never handled women this way before and didn't know what to do.

Sakura's POV:

"You are not putting that thing into my baby!" I yelled from the top of my lungs. I could not believe he was even thinking about this. This was our child! "Don't you remember what happened to you?! People hated you, people ignored you! Not to mention that your mother died! And its record that every person that has ever extracted a tail died! How could you be thinking like this!?" I said slamming my hands down on the table.

"Sakuar more than anything I would like to pass this up and keep this thing in me, oh and thank you for reminding me of my childhood. I don't want to do this but this thing inside me has to be passed down in my family. We are the fox holders. If it's not us then it's others who would use it for evil like the Akatsuki. It's not really a choice I have!" I could see in his eyes that he was begging me to understand but I just couldn't.

"Naruto you can keep that thing to yourself."

"I will die one day Sakura and I would rather die than put that thing in my kid but I have to. I'm the only one in my family left. I have to pass this on to the next in line."

"Naruto you'll die. I'll have to do this by myself. Then we have to think about the future our kid will have."

"Sakura" he said grabbing my shoulder and looking me in the eyes "I've survived what I and a lot of other people thought were impossible. I've never been smart but I've always been a survivor. I will be fine. My mom would have survived if she had not just had me and had the fox extracted. I'm not going to be the one having a baby. We can hope that I won't be getting into a major battle before the child was born. And our child will have better luck than I did growing up. My mom and dad died but Sakura you and I will be fine. Our child will be fine. I'm begging you to think about this. I'm begging you."

"Naruto you do realize that you'll lose half of your power too right?"

I could see that he had in fact not thought of that.

Naruto's POV:

I had not thought about the fact that I would lose half of my powers. I didn't want that. I wanted to be a ninja. But I could still hear my mom and dad talking to me from the dream.

"Naruto you're going to have to give the fox over to the child." My dad had said to me.

"Why?!" I was begging him to say this was some sort of joke.

"Naruto its our families job."

I looked at Sakura and then her stomach. If I didn't put the fox in my own child I could not be called a ninja. I would be risking the whole world. I was being selfish here. But I didn't know what to do.

"Sakura I have to. We have to."

Sakura glared at me and went to my room and locked the door. I banged on it and begged for her to come out. When she wouldn't I fell on the floor in front of my couch. Why the hell did this have to happen to me? Why the hell did I have to pass this fox off to someone else?

'_You know you humans say that I'm bad, but you're the murders and traitors.' _

'_Shut up.' I said back to my fox _

'_That woman won't let you put me in the child and then I'll be free.' _

I decided not to say anything more to my fox. All in all the fox was not really this big bad thing that everyone thought it was. It was just…strongly into the whole justice thing. Humans were bad thus humans needed to die. When I look at Sasuke and his brother and look at what Itachi created I could not disagree that the humans created monsters. I needed a drink. But that is what had gotten me into this mess in the first place. I tried once more to get Sakura out of the room. I walked to the door.

"Sakura please, you have to know that I don't want this. I don't know what to do; I don't know what the right thing is to do."

I heard the door unlock and saw the tear stained woman standing before me. "How do you know you have to do this?" She asked me. I knew I could not delay this forever. I had to tell her.

"Because my parents told me"

"Your parents are dead" she said looking at me in disbelief.

"Yea they are."

Third Person POV

Naruto sat with Sakura on his bed as he explained what had been happening. She had a hard time believing him but she somehow felt like he was telling the truth too.

"Sakura people have come back from the dead, we have moves and modes and you can't believe that I've actually seen my parents in my dreams and in my mind?"

"Naruto I don't think that you're lying but it's so hard to believe." She deiced she would go with him on this because she really could not argue. After her grandmother had died she had conversed with her a couple of times in her dreams and had told Sakura things about her mother that no one but she knew so that Sakura would know that she was real.

"Naruto I don't want that fox in our kid."

"Sakura I promise that if I can find a way to keep this fox out of our child then I will. We don't have to do this right away. We can wait. But we do have to keep in mind that if I die with the fox in me it gets free. I will keep it in me as long as I'm alive, but we do need to prepare our child that it will be passed to him."

Sakura nodded her head but not completely able to trust herself that she was telling the truth.


	8. Life

A/N: Okay so I got two really bad reviews. Guys cut me a break. I have not seen all of the anime and this is a fanfiction which means I don't have to play exactly to character. I did after getting review went back and change the last chapter a bit. I didn't know certain things and I'm sorry. Please forgive me? Also keep in mind that a baby is going to change people. Sakura is vulnerable right now and Naruto is feeling like he has to take this all on. I know that Naruto would rather die than give that thing to his child but he is a ninja and ninja do what they have to most of all him. Thank you for your reviews Guest, SakuraFairy1990 and Kidloco. By the way I am allowing no more guest comments because I cannot write back the guest and explain some things they might not know. And please let me know what you think without being rude. Thank you.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its Characters

Third person POV:

Naruto sat for a long time thinking. Sakura had gone to the market for food and he decided to stay behind to give himself some time to do such things. He thought about himself as a kid and how lonely he had been in the world. He had no friends or parents. He remembered the children taunting him and the adults forbidding them to be around him. He didn't want this for his child. More than anything he wanted to avoid this. He didn't know what to do. He may have years to avoid this but one day it would come up. One day he would die. He was faced with death every single day there was no telling when he would die. And if he died the fox would be free. He would put this off as long as he could but he needed to look around things. See if anything could be fixed.

Sakuras's POV:

I was worried. It didn't matter what age we put that thing into our child I didn't want it in my child. I didn't know what was wrong with me. I was just going with what Naruto said lately. I was so tired. I just wanted to sleep all day. I had decided to get up and go to the market so that we would be able to make supper tonight and left Naruto alone to think. I hoped that he would find some way for none of this to come true. I wanted our child to have the best life possible. Now facing the future for my child I felt sorry for Naruto. I was a little angry at myself and everyone in the village for ever treating him like that. Now that it was going to happen to my child I could see.

When I got home Naruto was asleep on the couch when the door closed it woke him up and he got up to help me with the groceries. After we put them up he hugged me.

"Sakura either way I have faith that our child can overcome this. My father had that faith in me. Think about it. He will be a part of you which means it will be strong and smart and it also has me in it."

"Yea it will have a bit of a survivor in him" I said smiling at him and then I continued "It's just I can't imagine that thing in it."

"I don't want this either. I would rather die. But the fact of the matter is that it's something we have to do. At some point, personally if it comes down to it I hope that we have to while one of us is still alive so that he will have someone."  
I could see where he was coming from.

"Well we don't have to think about this now. "

"You're right." Naurto agreed with me. We would think about this at a later date. But I could see that he believed in whatever laid inside of me and I had to as well. This was my kid; this was Naruto's kid that we were talking about. This kid would be nothing like what the ninja world had seen before. Naruto wowed this world starting off with nothing and now was a hero. Our kid would wow this world and have a strong family unit and friends. Naruto began to laugh.

"What are you laughing at?" I asked him with a smirk as I started to cut up ingredients.

"Do you realize that our kid will be going to school with Asuma's kid?"

I wanted to crack up too. No I really had not thought about it, but that was pretty cool. "And Konohamaru might be a teacher to him some day."

We laughed and talked about or kids future like we had a clue.

Naruto's POV:

I was a little happy at the topic now. We were talking about our kid's future. I liked the fact that our child would be going to school with a former teacher's and I liked the fact that a friend of mine might be a teacher, actually there was a high possibility in that. I started to think about all of my friends and who would teach my child. I started to picture me practicing and training with a son. I was kind of hoping that it was a boy. "Hey Sakura what do you hope that the child will be?" I asked her.

"Well I had a dream that it was a girl. I kind of hope that it's a girl, but really I'm okay with either"

"Would you ever want more?" I saw the knife in her hand stop

"I really don't know, I had never really thought about having children before I was focused on being a medic ninja."

"Speaking of which, can you tell anything? You know because you're a medic ninja?"

"Yea, its kind of like I can feel this other life Chakra inside of me. It makes me feel happy and warm. You know I bet if you put your hand on my stomach you could feel it too."

I blushed a little but asked "Can I?"

She blushed too and nodded a little. So I went and put my hand on her stomach and waited. Before long I felt it too. I felt my tears sting my eyes. This was unbelievable. We had created that life, we had created that little wave.

"Hey you," I said to the baby "Daddy loves you"  
Sakura smiled and started to cry. "Naruto…somehow that sounds so…wonderful"

"It's true Sakura. I love this kid. And for the first time…it's not just a baby but it's my baby. This is our baby. We created this life."

"Yea we did"

Third Person POV:

The Hokage had asked that the ANBU to watch over Sakura and Naruto and to keep low she didn't want either of them to catch on. But if anyone found out about Naruto's child it could cause serious problems for the village and Naruto's family.

Sasuke sat in the woods only a few miles away from the village he was waiting on his reliable sours. The NBAU flashed in front of him.

"What you asked has been confirmed sir. We were ordered to watch over the family."

Sasuke dismissed the man and walked toward what he was calling home for the time being.

"Sakura and Naruto having a kid huh?" he said with a smirk. "Well that's interesting."


	9. Love Circle

A/N: Well here is the next chapter and I think it's about time to find out what sex the baby is huh? Funny that I actually had someone say this. Well thank you to my reviewers SakuraFairy1990, Guest, Holymarine, Shawn2012, and Nana Amatte. Oh and does anyone else think that Frits Basket is like amazing? Just started watching it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.

Third Person POV:

Twenty weeks were finally here. Naruto and Sakura thought now was the time to tell their friends what had happened. Sakura had been staying inside for a while trying to avoid the meeting for as long as possible but there were to many questions coming up. So Naruto decided to call the twelve to his home. All of them were cramped in the small living room and kitchen area.

"What's this all about Naruto?" Kiba asked with his dog sitting by him. "Well as you guys know we had that party a little while back…" Naruto said nervously.

"Hell yea we did!" Kiba said smiling and looking at Hinata with a wink who turned away blushing. "It was troublesome" Shikamaru said.

Ino paced nervously for them because she already knew what was coming. She wondered what the others would say.

"Well, Sakura and I…we well…Sakura!" Naruto called to her and she walked from the bed room and when she appeared in front of the other members they gasped at a loss for words.

Sauske looked down at the village and wind blew at him. "Interesting." He said as he looked at the couple he wanted to see. The two were walking to the hospital and Sakura was showing. Sauske for a small moment felt jealous. It was like they had forgotten him. Both of them, and what had happened to Sakura's love for him. For a moment he forgot why he was really there as he watched the woman he wished he could have loved back and the man he felt like was a brother to him years ago. "It doesn't matter, that kid is mine" Sauske said as he disappeared into the forest.

Sakura's POV:

I can't believe we are going to find out the sex of the baby today! Twenty weeks already! I really hope that it's a girl, but if it's a boy that's okay too.

"I can't wait!" I said smiling.

"Neither can I" Naruto said smiling at me and then the smile faded "They…some of them didn't take it too well." Naruto said referring mainly to Hinata who looked at Naruto and left the room crying with Kiba chasing after her. "What's wrong with you man?" he had said before he left to Naruto.

"Yea, but there is nothing we can do about it. I feel sorry for Hinata. But Naruto didn't you see how Kiba ran after her. I think she will be taken care of. Maybe there are feelings there."

"Yea" He just said looking off into the distance. But really the overall reaction was not that bad. Most of them smiled and said they had seen it coming. Others were quite but I knew that at some point they would come around. Today was a day to be happy anyway because today we would finally find out what our child would be. Today was also the day that we had decided to move into our new home.

"Cheer up! Today is a good day." I said to Naruto. He did but I could tell that the Hinata thing was bothering him and for some reason that annoyed me. None the less we did finally make it to the hospital and we talked with Tsunade. She checked me out first to make sure I was healthy, which I knew I was and then she let us see our adorable child. I laid there with my shirt up feeling like a fool. I know Naruto had clearly seen me naked but this was the first time I think that he was seeing my stomach sober.

When Naruto saw the baby he fell to the floor.

"Oh seriously?! You go and fight this big bad ass Pain but you can't even make it through this?" I said glaring at his passed out body.

"I think it's hilarious but Sakura you do have to remember that…he is a guy. Some guys don't do well with this kind of thing."

Naruto slowly got up… "I'm alright…I think" He said looking at the baby groggily.

I smiled at the tinny body I could see. Its tinny little head, it was just so cute I could not believe it.

Naruto's POV:

"What is it?" the old woman looked at me and smiled.

"Well I know you'll be happy to hear this Naruto," She said winking at Sakura "It's a girl"

I felt a small disappointment at first but then my heart raced. I was having a girl. We were having a girl. "That's amazing" I heard myself say. I held Sakura's hand as she watched the picture of our daughter on the little TV thing. "That's my girl" she said and I saw the tears coming down her face.

She said she had wanted to talk to her parents after it was all said and done. I asked her if she wanted me to go and she said no. That she would like to talk to her father alone. I agreed because there was something I wanted to do as well. I needed to speak with Hinata but I thought I would start with Kiba.

When I did find him he was not at all happy with me. "What the hell is that man?! I mean Sakura is in love with Sasuke. I don't care if she did try to kill him at some point it's still pretty damn clear. And did you not think about Hinata at all?"

"Dude I was drunk. I wasn't thinking about anything. But you know what it doesn't even matter, what matters is that it did happen and there is nothing I can do to change it. At this point I wouldn't even want to change it. I want my daughter."

Kiba looked at me in shock and then a small smile started to spread over his face. "So it's a girl huh?"

"Yea, man what a trouble maker I'll have."

"Dude come on you'll be living in hell. Two women in the same house" Kiba joked Akamaru barked at his side.

"Yea but somehow I'll manage."

"Well you finally got what you wanted. You've got Sakura and you're even having a kid with her, are you going to want more?"

"Dude I don't have anyone. Sakura said she would try but even she told me she still had feelings for Sasuke. I hope that over time she will grow to love me, and there is a stronger possibility now but women are not tools to be owned. She's got to choose me with her heart. And yea one day I think I might want more. A boy I hope. So what's up with you and Hinata. Sakura seems to think you guys are an item or something."

Kiba fidgeted with his hands. "Well we kind of did the same thing you and Sakura did." He said blushing.

I was shocked completely shocked, and then I blushed because I didn't even know that Hinata was capable of those kinds of things. I always had seen her as this innocent little girl.

"How the hell is she not-" he cut me off.

"There are these things called condoms dude maybe you should learn what they are." I punched him for that one.

"Do you love her?" I asked and somewhere in my heart when he said yes I felt a since of loss. Maybe it's because I knew that once she accepted Kiba, and she should, then there would be nothing left for me. Because Hinata would give her whole heart to someone and it would be just them. He was a lucky man. I felt happy for him. I shook his hand and went to find Hinata who was sitting at a pound. Pink petals flew into the water as the breeze blew them. I sat down beside her. I was amazed that she didn't stutter maybe it's because she was so mad.

"You know, I really did love you. Ever since we were kids, and I think you more than anyone would know how I feel. I think that's why I always thought that you would at some point come to love me too. Because since childhood you had it bad for Sakura and she for Sasuke it was just like a never ending circle of love with the four of us. One of us was chasing the other. I thought at some point someone would give. I never thought it would be Sakura that would give. I always thought it would be you." She said tears falling from her face. My heart was hurting a little too because at some point I remembered that I had wanted to try just like Sakura but I never did. I just could not give up.

"I'm sorry Hinata." It was all I could say to her for her pain. "But you know Kiba, he is a really great guy. I think that he is worth your love. I think you're worth his and if you could be the one to bend you would be a better person than I could ever be. If you would love him from the bottom of your heart and he loved you from the bottom of his I don't think there would be a better couple."

"I really liked him, but I never wanted to give up on you. I've loved you for so long I didn't know if I could ever love someone else."

"Yea I think Sakura is having that problem too. But maybe you should try. She is. I really do think that it would be best if you were happy with him, but it's all up to you. I want us to always be friends Hinata." She got up and hugged me and in that small second I saw the future we could have had. I saw her in the kitchen me holding her from behind just hugging. I saw our kids, two of them, running around and the four of us laughing. I saw it in an instant and kissed it goodbye. And I looked forward to whatever future I had with Sakura because there is where my heart truly lied.

"Always." Hinata said then she backed up and blushed. But she never stuttered around me again and I knew that she had decided to be the bigger person I could never have been.

When I got home Sakura was there packing boxes. She looked up and smiled at me. She pointed to the stack of boxes beside the couch. "That's the stuff from my house but you had the key so I couldn't drop it off. We have not gotten two copies yet."

"Well you should not be caring anything. We'll pack boxes tonight and take everything tomorrow. I'll get Kiba and the others to help if needed but there isn't that much." I said.

"Oh so you talked to Kiba?"

"Yea we're good. What about your dad?"

Her eyes got bright. "He forgave me, he couldn't help it when he heard it was a girl. He and my mom want to take us to the Hidden Sand to shop for some things we'll need at the new house. I told them next weekend would be fine because you would be on a mission this week."

I was happy that her father had forgiven her. I told her what Hinata had said.

"Wow, I had not really thought about it like that before. A circle of love huh? That's and interesting way to put it."

We continued to pack until we could not stand anymore. Due to the fact that there were boxes on the couch I slept in the floor in my room. I didn't really get the chance to sleep. Instead I watched her sleep. She looked at peace. I closed my eyes and tried to find my daughter's life wave and there it was. I smiled a little when I knew that she was okay too. I looked outside into the moon light and could not help but think of Sasuke with the full moon shinning. I wondered where he was and what he was doing. I wondered if he remembered what I had said to him under the water fall. I knew that day would come, but I worried now because my daughter was on her way. I wanted to live longer and be with her. This little girl was finding a way into my heart like no other person ever had. Not even the members of Team Seven. I heard Sakura wake. She looked at me.

"I was thinking earlier that we should ask Kakashi to be the godfather."  
"Yea that would be cool, but I would like Hinata to be the godmother" I hoped that she would agree and she did. I could think of no other person that would be so deserving. Other than Jiraiya. I wondered what he would say if he was here now. Sakura fell asleep once again and I found myself also drifting off into that land.

Third Person POV:

Gaara welcomed the two into the Hidden Sand with open arms. He was shocked to find what had brought them there but he as most of the others just said finally. Gaara seemed calmer and smiled more with Naruto around. It was like he had finally found another brother. While Sakura and her family shopped for what she wished Naruto and Gaara took time to themselves.

"Sasuke is on the move." He warned the fox holder.

"What do you mean?"

"My sister was on her way to your village and she spotted him. We wanted to get word out but when I heard of your arrival I chose to tell you then. Naruto it might be best if you ask for protection for Sakura and your daughter. This could be used against you, and Sasuke is that type of person."

Naruto was growing mad with himself. He could not believe that Sasuke had been that close and had gotten away. But he had to agree that maybe putting Sakura under protection was best. When Sakura approached the boys she saw the look on Naruto's face. "What's wrong?"

"Sauske has been spotted." He replied to her and her face turned pale.

"We need to get back. We need to tell the Hokage. We have to protect our daughter." No one could believe that this was coming out of her mouth but everyone knew that she not deluding herself anymore. She knew that Sasuke was a treat.

"I want to go home." She said.


	10. Yourself

A/N: So I'm a little sad today. Watching an anime that is kind of sad in a way I have a feeling that it will end well but right now it's sad. Well anyways thank you for your reviews Shawn2012, SakuraFairy1990, kidloco, and harunoanduzumaki. Okay so this might be the longest chapter I've ever written in the history of my fanfiction. You guys should know that I had another fic that was going really well but I deleted it. Religion had a problem with it. Sorry. But I'm happy with this fic

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its chracters.

Third Person POV:

He had felt loneliness. He had felt pain. He had felt suffering. He knew this world was filled with nothing but shit. With its lack of love and as he watched the couple again he was reminded again of just how much shit this world was. The girl he wished he could have loved was with the man that was his best friend. But just like everyone else they were meaningless. They were human. He hated humans. His brother laid dead in ruin he could not say he was any better. Cold blooded murder. How many times had he done it? They had forgotten him. He would make them suffer and now they had a common goal. To protect their daughter and he wanted them to watch as he ripped her piece to tinny piece. Or maybe it would be better to let her live and take her make her into the monster that he was and watch Naruto suffer. He would bide his time because he knew that Naruto was right. If they fought they would die. Sasuke returned to "home" once again. He would make his move soon and that kid would be his.

Sakura's POV:

I smacked the dust off my hands and stood up. "Well that's all of it. Thanks guys" I said to Kiba, Naruto, and Neji. I looked to Ino and Hinata "It's our turn now."

The guys went to get food for us. They had moved all the furniture and boxes and now it was the ladies turn to unpack and make this place feel like home. I decided to divide the boxes up first. I put Naruto's in his room, mine in my own, and our daughter's in hers. The united boxes stayed in the living room. We had decided to wait a week before moving in because I wanted to change the color in some of the rooms. The living room was now a really light blue now instead of white. My room was a violet color and Naruto had wanted his room be pained in a natural color so we painted it brown, a light brown. The wood floors felt nice under my bare feet. Ino, Hinata and I had the most fun putting up my daughter's room. Her room had been painted a light pink. Naruto had decided that he wanted her to have a princess banner so we got her one to hang beside her crib. He had also said he would like to put that together himself so the three of us left it for him to do. My room I would do later. I like to take time doing these kinds of things. Everything seemed perfect. The living room and kitchen were unpacked in no time. Bathroom too.

"You know, you guys seem to act more like friends having a baby instead of a couple. Do you even think about being a couple with him?" Ino asked me. I shrugged my shoulders "Not really. I mean I've had so much on my mind. I mean I went to the sand village and got the biggest shock of my life. I have not really had time to think about anything else."

Ino was quite for a long time. I remembered that she had, had feelings for him too. "What did the Hokage say about that anyway?" She asked me as she put more plates away.

It was a week ago but I remember when Naruto told me what Gaara had found out. We went home and immediately told Tsunade. She had told us that she had a feeling that something like this would be happen. Then she informed us that the ANBU had been keeping an eye on us. Naruto had commented that is why he felt like he had been being watched lately, but he had also figured that's what it was. She told us that there would be a watch at all times. Naruto and I did not feel much better knowing that Sasuke was around. We had stopped chasing him since we had found out about our daughter and some small part of me felt a little guilt because of that. But everything felt like it was on the back burner since I had found out about my daughter. "Well she told us that there would be a watch on us all the time."

"I cannot see Naruto going along with this like its nothing." Hinata commented.

"He didn't. He threw his fit and Tsunade told him to cool it and think about his daughter. But if he had, had it his way he would have chased after him right then and there."

"This kid seems to be a bigger deal than Naruto being a fox ever was." Ino said.

I crossed my arms "I think it is. Not because my daughter has the fox or anything but because Naruto does. I mean Naruto is carrying that thing around in him and people want it. This village is important to Naruto but he had defeated any and every person that has ever come to harm this village. His daughter though he cares more about than this village. Naruto has lived for all of us more than he has ever lived for himself but his daughter…she'll take his whole heart. He will have a stronger reason to fight than ever before. And she is something that these bad guys would want. If they have her they have leverage. She can't take care of herself, she isn't even here yet. This village though, he knows, has many well trained ninja and could stand and would find a way to even if he wasn't there. People will die and new babies will be born. The village will continue on no matter how many times people come to destroy it but there is only one daughter."

Ino and Hinata looked at me like I was crazy. "What? It's true."

"Yea." Ino said.

"Have you decided on what you're going to call her?" Hinata asked trying to change topic. Sakura smiled. "Yea we have. Her name will be Kushina"

"After Naruto's mom." Ino said smiling. I nodded. "Oh that reminds me Hinata Naruto and I had something we wanted to ask you."

"Sure." The girl said.

"We were wondering if you would be the Godmother?" Hinata blushed but agreed whole heartedly.

"That's cool. But who is the godfather?" Ino asked and I got the hint that there was a little bit of jealously there.

Naruto'S POV:

Well Sakura and I had agreed that we would tell Hinata and Kakashi today that we wanted them to be an active part in our daughter's life. She said she would tell Hinata and while I was out I decided I would tell him. As expected I found him lying under a tree reading a book. It was my master's. I sat down and he continued to read.

"Do you miss him?" I asked knowing that I did. It tore me to pieces when I found out.

"I do. But the dead are dead, we honor them and keep living until we are the dead to be remembered." He closed his book and looked at me "But that's not why you're here is it?"

I smiled weakly knowing that he always knew the things I sometimes wish that he didn't. I didn't even really come here to tell him about my daughter. "You know I know." He said to me.

"I figured. Tsunade and you are pretty close."

"I'm a little hurt you guys didn't tell me yourself. But that's still not why you're really here."

"Sasuke was spotted. Gaara's sister saw him on her way to our village." He nodded as I told him. "Yes I know" He replied.

"What should I do? I had forgotten that I had a promise to keep. To you, myself, and Sakura how could I?"

"Naruto you're in charge of a life. Those things kind of put everything else on a back burner. Sasuke chose his path and you chose yours. You've done really well. Your master, myself, and just about everyone in this village are very proud of you. You've over come so much and you've become a better man than I ever though you could be. Right now there are bigger things to do. Don't forget your promise, ever, but don't forget that you can't let one thing take over your whole life. This daughter of yours is more important right now. She may always be, but one day she will be at an age where she could understand."

"I'm so confused. I mean, I feel like I'm losing myself. I feel like I'm changing. Everything that I once knew about myself is not that way anymore. I mean before I would have chased him until I couldn't anymore. I would be training now instead of being here. I would be doing everything that I'm not now. Who am I?"

I was at a loss and I wanted someone to tell me who I was, what I was becoming.

"Naruto there is a time when we all feel that way. It's called growing up. There are going to be a lot of times in life that you are going to lose who you are. You're about to become a dad, you're trying to learn how to be a dad and be a ninja at the same time. You're trying to learn how not be selfish and to be giving instead because that little girl is going to need all of your giving. So is Sakura."

Sometimes I was so happy when I thought about my daughter but at other times I wondered how I got here and what I was going to do in the future. I didn't know what to do. I was in a relationship that the woman didn't even want to be in with me because we were having a daughter. I was having a daughter and I didn't even really know how to take care of myself. I felt so lost. What do you do?

"I know something that would make you feel better and a little more you." He said as he went to punch me. I smiled. Thank God. We had a small battle and I was loving every minute of it. It had been such a long time since I had done it that I had forgotten the thrill. When it was over I felt a little sad.

"You will have to learn how to balance the two worlds Naruto. I know you can do it. And Jariaya had more faith in you than anyone that you could make two worlds become one." I smiled at the thought of my late master. I remember him talking to me, at the time I was too young to really care and now I wish I could go back and listen. Kakashi got up to leave. "Oh we had something we wanted to ask you. Sakura and I anyway."  
"What's that?"

"Will you be our daughter's godfather?" When the question came out he blushed and his body waved back and forth he clapped his hands together. Needless to say he agreed after hugging me and saying thank you a million times. What was up with that?

"I love babies!" He said.

I just laughed and told him I needed to be back home and told him not to miss out on any big events. He promised that he wouldn't. His words of promise took me back to the time that I had made them to Sakura. I had promised to bring him home to her. I often wondered if she would leave now just to be with him but when she told me that she wanted to go home in the Hidden Sand I knew that things were forever changed because there was now someone that mattered more than he ever would. Team Seven had changed. It occurred to me that I had not talked to Sai in a while. I wondered what he was up to. I decided to check out the waterfall in the village and see if he was there like he normally was. He had told me at one point that it was the most relaxing place in the village. Sure enough he was there painting away.

"Well, I haven't seen you around in a while dick head." You know I think he meant well but almost every time he opened his mouth I could kill him.

"You've seen me. You saw me when we told you about Sakura and I." I said standing beside his sitting form.

"You know that's not the same. You know I've had to go on missions with Rock Lee and Neji lately seeing as my team is currently in the mist of things. You have no idea what that's like."  
"Sai you're on my team…you're almost just as bad sometimes. And Rock Lee is great!"

"He is annoying. I mean she shouts about everything! He and Guy are related I swear. I noted that you did not say anything about Neji however."

"Well he really is annoying. He thinks he is better than anyone. That guy deserves a beating sometimes. Yea Rock Lee does open his mouth a lot but he means well." I remembered his face when Sakura and I had told the others. His hear broke. I felt bad for him but I figured the best thing to do for him was let him go hit something. Or let him talk to Guy who might actually cry with the guy. It was clear that he had feelings for the woman but he wasn't around a lot and I think that we forgot him in some small way and I felt guilty for that. Hinata had even forgotten to mention him in the love circle.

"We know Naruto, you mean well too."

"What?" I felt like I had just missed something. "Okay whatever, anyways I thought I should tell you about-"

"Sasuke yes I know."

I sighed. "What do you think I should do."

"I think you should leave it up to the Hokage. When there is a treat she will let you know but right now you've got enough food on your plate."

"The correct way to say that is enough on your plate."

"Same difference."

"Well I thought I would let you know. I better go."

"yes…I hear you have much work to do."

I felt like that was a comment that was aimed to annoy me and it did because I didn't get it. I left him there. Sai had become a good member of Team Seven but he was really annoying some times. I missed Team Seven. I had been doing small missions lately, that got me money but were not what I really wanted. I had not trained in forever and I would really like some time to myself. Some time to think about some things. I swear when I got home my prayers where heard.

"Naruto, the girls and I are going out to pick out some baby clothes sometime this month. On that day you should you know spend some time with the guys or you know, by yourself."

"That would be great." I said and sat down on the couch. The house looked great the girls had done a good job and tonight I would be unpacking my room and putting up my daughter's crib. That I couldn't wait for. But there was something I wanted to ask her and was thankful that the others had already gone home.

"Hey Sakura, lately do you feel like you've lost yourself?" This did not need explanation because it was clear that she knew what I was talking about. She sat down beside me.

"Yea I do, but it's pretty common for girls I think. I mean we lose or selves after a break up, after failing a test, when we look at ourselves. We do that a lot. Sometimes it's hard for us to see the best in ourselves. But lately I've been focused on our daughter and this house and Sasuke's return. I haven't really thought about myself at all lately. I feel like I cry a lot more and like I'm not really my normal self. But I think that's okay because I'm not myself, not the woman I was a few weeks ago anyways. This baby," she said as she touched her stomach "has changed so much about me."

I sighed feeling thankful that I was not alone in this. "I feel that way too. I'm not training nearly like I should, I'm not going on missions like I would like, and I'm not hanging out with friends anymore. Kind of like a bird in a cage."

"Yea but it doesn't have to be that way. We just need to learn how to exist between the two worlds or be in the two worlds at once. I think you should make time for yourself and stop worrying as much as you do. I think there comes a time when you worry too much. There is time before the baby comes maybe you should take on some of the missions you would like and maybe you should train more. I know that starting tomorrow I'm going to start work at the hospital again until the baby comes."

"I could do that but if I do then I would be risking my life and…"

She touched my face. "Naruto even for our daughter you cannot lose who you are. If you do then she will not know who you are. After all how can you to teach someone to love you if you don't know yourself first? I smiled a little. I was glad that it was okay to still be me. I decided I would do what she said. "Kakashi excepted and I talked to Sai today."

"That's good and how is he?"

"He is fine."

The conversation was a bit awkward now. I didn't know what to say.

"Hey Naruto, you know I think we need time for ourselves but I also think we need time for the two of us too, so tomorrow night…tomorrow night do you want…to you know…go out?"

I was shocked but my heart started to pound. "Yea" I grinned like a fool.

Third Person POV:

The Hokage paced back and forth in her office. The door opened and she sighed. "It took you long enough" she said glaring at the man in front of her.

"I'm sorry but I was with Naruto for a while. He asked me to be the godfather."

"I think that's good." She thought it would mean more protection to the girl. She smiled at him as he came closer and he put his hand to her face. She told herself that she would never love again after Jariaya had died. It would be the third time now. But Kakashi had been there and had opened her heart again. She didn't care if he was a lot younger because love knew no age. She could only pray that this love would last her longer.  
"You know…this can't be healthy" he joked removing his mask. She would be the only one he ever trusted to see these scars across his face. The marks of his past long since forgotten he would be himself to her, because she was herself to him.

"Well I checked and me being a doctor I can say that this is really healthy."


	11. Author Warning

**THIS IS A WARNING! READ IT ALL!**

Okay This is not a chapter of this story. But I do want to let all the readers know something. I am about to quite writing this story. For one…I have not seen all of the anime and I keep getting spoilers. Secondly too many diehard fans are telling me how my story should and should not go. Thirdly it's a fanfiction people. I will let you know this. This is not a love story. This is a story about people coming together and trying to figure something out. Do they fall in love on the way? Maybe. But the point is about the fact that they are struggling and still holding onto themselves. And I'm sorry for one thing. I said that Sakura and Naruto were having a kid at Naruto's parents age. They are. But its harder for them because neither of these two are mature enough to handle it the way his parents did. Please if you want me to keep writing stop telling me what happens later in the anime. I really don't want spoilers. Also the fox chapters were filler until I could figure something out. Maybe I'll watched the rest of the episodes and decide then what I want to do. I am thankful for all reviews, and you know it. But please stop telling me how the story should or should not go. Correct my grammar or spelling maybe even put a thought in to why you think something should go a certain way. I've only seen when Sasuke and Naruto fight under the bridge. That's it. That's the last episode. I'm telling you now so I get no more spoilers. Now, every one of my readers are welcome to message me and tell me what they think right now. If you think I should keep going I will. If not I'll delete it and rewrite another fanfiction and no it won't be this one. I'm really not mad just a little annoyed. I hate spoilers. Seriously.

Thank you,

Ambrion.


	12. Date

A/N: There are just too many people that love this story and more importantly I love writing this story. Its honestly something I enjoy. My readers I thank you. I thank you so much for your support. Each and every one of you that has ever reviewed I have always wrote back every time you comment. I would like to thank those that not only commented but kept this story alive. Except for two, however you reviewed and I will still thank you. SakuraFairy1990, adamxero, Scorpio from the outer space, Nos482reborn, dbzsotrum9, THE 7th DEMON OF RAZGRIZ, Zeeman, I'm Not A Princess, and Holymarine. Holymarine you are the only one I could not message back every time. So I will tell you now thank you so much for what you had to say and for standing behind me. The story continues the way I chose for it too. Thank you readers and please continue to review. Oh and my cat thanks you as she is sitting in my lap trying to write the story for me.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters.

Third Person POV:

Naruto had wanted to plan the date himself but didn't know what to do. This was the first time that she was reaching out to him and honestly going to try dating. He wanted it to be perfect and he knew that if he had candles and a romantic dinner then it wouldn't be perfect. It would be strange. He needed this to be good. He needed her to like it but he also needed to point out to her this was more than a friend ship thing. This was saying we are becoming something more than friends but just are not there yet. So he told her not to dress up, just to dress normal and he would too. They waited until night and Sakura could not even wait. She thought she would end up laughing at him, or the date would just be too strange. She was wrong.

Sakura's POV:

I waited for the sun to fall not knowing what was coming up for me. When he came home I had to keep myself from running to the door. Then I smacked myself. What the hell was wrong with me? This is Naruto we are talking about not Sasuke. I felt something strange. Then I shivered but I met him at the door. "So…" I said rocking back and forth on my hills, "when are we leaving" He turned to me and started to laugh a little.

"Who said anything about going out?" I frowned at him. "Well that's what you do when you go out on a date."

"I don't think you have to do that if you already live together. We do, and this place is new we should spend some time here." He had a bag in his hand and I wondered what it was. "What's that" I asked pointing to it.

"You'll see." He said but he put it into his room and shut the door. I watched as he cooked dinner and feared for my life. He had never cooked for me us before. "Is this really healthy for the baby?" he gave me a rot in hell look and I just kind of nervously giggled.

"Believe it or not I'm a really good cook." He said.

"Then why had you not done this before?"

"I was lazy." I glared at him. I could not believe all this time I was trying to teach him how to cook and he just went along with it because he didn't want to cook himself. He put the food in front of me and as expected it was ramen. I looked at him. He shrugged "It wouldn't be me otherwise" I could not help but smile. He was right I would really have a reason to be afraid if it had been anything else. I took a bite and it was actually pretty great. The baby must have liked it too because for the first time she moved. "Naruto…Naruto she moved! She's moving!" He jumped out of his chair and asked for permission to touch my stomach I of course gave it to him. As I looked at our two hands there I felt a strange since of warmth inside my heart. Suddenly the thought came to me that this would never have happened with Sasuke. This seen it was something I would never have gotten with him. "I think now is a good time" Naruto said bringing me out of my thoughts. "Time for what?" I asked.

He went to his room and got the bag. He reached inside and then he handed two small books to me. They were children books. I looked at him dumbfounded. She blushed a little and scratched his head. "I thought that it would be cool if we read to her." It was then that I also saw for the first time that I was not the only one that was changing it was Naruto too. I shook my head and sat in the floor in front of the couch. "Why don't you sit on the couch?"

"Because I think you should put your head in my lap so you can be close to her when you read."

It was awkward at first but when he started to read I could feel her moving slightly and then the awkwardness fell away. He read to her calmly every once in a while he would stop and look at me and then touch my stomach asking her if she liked it. I read the next one to her and I had to say Naruto was better at the voices and telling the story than I ever was. "You know I think you should be the one to tell her bed time stories when we have her. You're so much better at it."

"Thanks"

He then stood up and offered to help me up. He went into his room and got a blanket. I followed him outside into our small back yard. He put the blanket down and helped me down. He told me to lay down, so I did. "What are we doing now?"

"We are doing something for us now. We have to always put our daughter first so I did that and now we can sit here and watch the stars in the sky or you can talk to me about anything and everything."

I had never really been on a date before but if I had I bet this would have been the best one ever. We sat there watching the stars at first and then I decided that it was time to be open. We had really always been open to each other before this but now somehow it felt strange to be. I didn't understand why. Then the thought came to me that maybe it's because I had always been open about Sasuke and myself, and not about Naruto and myself.

"While we were in there feeling her move for the first time, I was thinking about Sasuke," I watched him flinch and knew that the comment had made him mad but before he could do anything I finished, "But I thought about the fact that, that moment could never have been with him. He would never have given me a daughter. He would never even think about marring me. That a life with him would have been nothing but regret, I mean, I had thought about that before but now it's like I can really see that. I still love him but for some reason that's starting to fade."

Naruto's POV:

I was mad at first but when she finished how could I be? I had thought the same thing with Hinata. "I had something similar happen to me with Hinata. She hugged me and for a small second I pictured our life together and it would have been good. Really good, but I couldn't be in that life now. When I think about our daughter I can't even regret being here. We may or may not love each other but we love her. I think that's why these feeling are fading. Because she is more important than anyone else, but I'm hoping that this will lead to us loving each other." I told her the truth.

She was quite for the longest time. Then she finally spoke. "I hope so too. I don't know if it can even happen but I kind of hope so. You're going to be a good dad Naruto and I've always thought that any girl who would have you would be lucky. I was too busy chasing a fantasy to think about that ever being me but that fantasy is dead now and when I look at reality you're there. You're there with my daughter."

We sat there talking for hours. I woke up to the sun shining in my face and I realized we had both fallen asleep outside. I was really glad it was summer time or she could have caught a cold. I picked her up and carried her to her bed room. From there I went to the training grounds and started to train again. I thought about last night. At first I thought it was perfect but then I realized it wasn't and that was okay because it didn't have to be.

I felt him before he touched me but I turned quickly. I growled at him feeling overly protective and I didn't understand why Sakura was not here. "Awe come on don't make such a big fuss. You've finally got what you've wanted Naruto, I'm home." When he whispered it in my ear my skin crawled. "What the hell?" it came out like venom.

Sasuke backed up and I turned to him. "I've finally decided to come home. I'm tired. My brother is dead. I've done what I've had to do."

Everything fell through. My heart, in it, I felt distrust. Something about this wasn't right. Something about this was deadly. Then I thought of Sakura I would lose her if he really was back. This was done. My heart was breaking. Then I realized that the ANBU was nowhere to be found. "What's going on?"

"I'm coming home Naruto." I heard him laugh his laugh like he was the killer he wanted to be. "And I'm here for her." He pointed behind me and then I saw her. My eyes opened wide. Sakura? I thought at first but then I realized the girl had blue eyes. My heart sank. It was Kushina.

I jerked awake and couldn't breathe at first. I watched as Sakura laid there sleeping. It was still dark out. Thank God was all I could think. It was only a dream. I picked her up and felt the dejavu and carried her to her room. I watched her sleep. I couldn't go there myself I was too scared. I looked out my window and tried to find those who were supposed to be watching us around. They were there. I got up and walked to my room. Something was wrong here.

Third Person POV:

Tsunade was sitting with Kakashi playing a game. When she put her hand down she was expecting to lose but when she didn't the two of them looked at each other. "This isn't good" The two got up and dressed quickly. Tsunade yelled for anyone to come to her and the men that showed up she told to get Naruto and Sakura in her office immediately. "Mam it's three in the morning"

"I don't give a damn! Get them here now!"


	13. Sasuke

A/N: Well guys I was watching Dragon Ball and got the idea for this chapter. Yep I went to the way back machine and watched an old one. When I was a kid I grew up with DBZ. Loved it, but I missed the first two seasons. I decided to go back and watch Dragon Ball, then DBZ, then DBZGT. Seriously you guys I was like a diehard DBZ fan had all the movies and the first dvds of it. I've read very little fanfictions on them I might even start one myself one day who knows. Anyways Thanks for the Reviews Kidloco, THE 7TH DEMON OF RAZGRIZ, SakuraFairy1990, and Nos482Reborn. Sorry guys me personally I think this chapter sucks. I'll try to do better.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.

Third Person POV:

"Something is about to happen, something big" She told them "I won a game"

"I know what you mean…I just had a dream, its Sasuke"

Sakura looked between the two "What do you mean?" Naruto took her hand and looked into her eyes. He was so afraid that at this moment or in the future he was about to lose her. If he was around then that meant that her heart would follow him. "Sasuke is about to make his move, and I have a feeling that move is for our daughter" Sakura's eyes narrowed. Her heart was conflicted about how she felt about him but it didn't matter if she loved him or not if he was after her daughter that meant that he would have to go down.

"Naruto you're the only one that can fight him." Tsunade said. Naruto thought for a moment and looked to Kakashi "We will go speak to him. He has to be around her somewhere." Kakashi nodded.

"I'm going too." Sakura said.

"Like hell you are!" Naruto was serious about this he didn't want her anywhere near him. Not only for his sake or hers but she was carrying his daughter. "Naruto this is something you have to let me do. This is my daughter too. I won't put her in harm's way but something tells me Sasuke is not ready to make his move yet or he would. Not only that but you and Kakashi are there with me. I'll be fine."

"I have to go against this Sakura" Tsunade held demand in her voice.

"And I'm telling you that you cannot do that. I am a ninja, I am a mother. These worlds are two in one for me. Not only for my daughter do I have to be myself but for me as well. This is something I will have to do." Tsunade refused her. Leaving Sakura no room for argument.

"Stay here." Naruto barked at her like she was a mutt.

Sakura's POV:  
Oh hell no. I know he did not just bark at me. It didn't matter. I held my mouth and stormed out like I was going to cry. I didn't. I waited for Naruto and Kakashi to enter the forest and I slowly followed behind them. When I landed on branch after branch I was proud of myself. I still had it. But I had to be careful if I fell it could be it for me and my daughter. I took my time. This should have been impossible but I was a ninja. I was prepared. However I did get tired quickly. I kept behind them slowly. When they finally stopped.

Naruto's POV:

Kakashi and I raced ahead and I was hoping that we would lose her so that she would get too tired to keep up. But the woman continued to amaze me. "Naruto we need to stop. If we don't we'll really risk the child. She is determined, maybe we should listen to her. I know it's a risk and I don't like it either but she is going to follow us either way." We stopped and turned back to her. When we got to her she slapped me. "What the hell was that for?" I asked angry at her. I was really angry with her. How could she even think about coming out here? We didn't know how many men he had with him or what his plans were and she was risking my daughter's life, she was risking her life.

"Do not ever bark at me like I'm a dog ever again. This is something I have to do Naruto."

"You're only thinking of yourself! You're putting our daughter, and your life at risk!" I yelled at her. Kakashi got between us "We do not have time for this now."

"Yes we do. So back the hell up." She shoved Kakashi and he and I wore the same shock on our face. What the hell had gotten into her? Had she ever acted like this before? To me yea but never to him. Kakashi landed on the branch below. "You will not ever tell me what to do as a mother. I am the mother I know what's best for my daughter. Do you know what a mother bear does to protect her cub? She growls at the treat. Well guess what?! I'm momma bear! Its my job Naruto as much as it is yours. I'm not the house wife that's just going to sit around and let you protect me and my daughter all the time. I'm tired of running, I'm tired of crying. I'm tired of it all. Damn it."

We heard him clap his hands. "That was so very moving Sakura" he said with the sneer in his voice. "My look how big you are. She'll be so pretty I'm sure." I looked up at him and growled. "Don't ever talk about her again."

"What ya going to do about it Naruto? Are you going to fight me now? Remember just like you said we're both going to die and I just know that it's not healthy for your daughter."

"Sasuke there's no since in this." Kakashi tried.

"Ah Kakashi I see that you've come to join the brigade." He smirked.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I bared my teeth at him. I felt like I had to protect them. I felt it in my bones like it was instilled into me. This was something I had never felt before. I didn't understand it. When I looked at him this time I didn't feel loss, this wasn't losing my best friend over again this was a treat. He was a danger to my little girl, and to Sakura. Before I knew it he had flashed down beside me and was running his hand through Sakura's hair. "So beautiful you know?" He said. "Get your hands of-"

She smacked his hand away.

Sakura's POV:

"Don't you dare lay your hands on me." I shadowed my face so he couldn't see me. My stomach was sick. My eyes filled with tears. Nothing was the same anymore. I was standing before him again for the first time in months but this time it was different. I hated him. I hated him for all the things he could never give me. I hated him for leaving us behind. I hated him for never coming back. I hated him for making me love him. I hated him for touching me. I hated him. I looked him dead in his eyes, no blush, no stutter. I made it as plain and I could. "If you ever come near my daughter I'll kill you Sasuke, and this won't be like under the bridge. I will end you. If you ever touch me again I'll break every damn finger you've got, and I'll make you wish you were never born. Do not ever come near her! Do not ever touch me again! Do not ever come back to this village!"

He laughed at me. "Oh Sakura, you've changed so much." He then looked at Naruto "Wow man I'm gone a few years and you actually manage to get the girl." He then touched his hand to his mouth as it made and o shape "Oh but let's not forget…you trapped her here."  
"Bullshit" Naruto spat at him.

"Come on Naruto every man knows they need protection for a one night stand, even drunk. How could you forget something like that, unless it was intentional?"

My heart stopped, and I looked to Naruto. He was glaring at Sasuke but he didn't say a word.

"Sasuke" Kakashi said but it did no good. Naruto had Sasuke pinned to a tree his hand around hit throat. He whispered in his ear, and it sounded like death.

Naruto's POV:

"If you ever lay a hand on her or my daughter ever again there will never be any forgiveness for you Sauske." I could feel my blood boil. I felt the fox shining through my eyes. I felt his presence. I felt his danger and I whispered the promise of death into Sasuke's ear. I drew blood as my nails racked his skin. I wanted to feel it I needed to feel it. It as the fox I felt him. I felt his skin under my hand but then he was gone. I heard the soft echo of his voice. "The girl is mine Naruto, Sakura" I looked to Kakashi.

"We will get a search team together. You two need to be at home, and we need to put Sakura under protection."

Sakura's head was bowed but she whispered "Only until my daughter is born. Naruto and I will handle it then."

We returned to the village giving ever detail to the old woman and then we returned home. Sakura had gotten into big trouble for disobeying a direct order. Somehow I felt like Tsunade went easy on her though. When we were in our house I reached out for her to hug her. She jerked away from me. "How could you Naruto?"

I knew what she was talking about but I could not honestly believe that she was relying on the words he spoke. "You can't believe that. Sakura I've never been with a woman before. I've never even had a girlfriend. I honestly didn't know. The only things I've ever really done in life were train and fight. You have to know that. I mean wasn't I awkward that night?"

"How the hell would I know I can't even remember it!" She fell to the floor crying. I grabbed her and pulled her to my lap. I held her while she cried. " I know… I know that you didn't mean it. I know. I'm just so lost" She sobbed.

"But I'm scared. When I spoke to him it was like that wasn't even me. Naruto I swear I was thinking I hated him. I wanted him dead. I wanted him away. I can't even understand it. I've loved him for years and now everything is so different. I hated him!" She cried so hard and I didn't know what to do to stop it. "I know. I scared myself too. I've never felt that way before not about him. I've always wanted to bring him home but now I'm thinking the only way is too…"

Sakura looked to me and we knew what the truth was. The truth was that no matter what Sasuke was done for this village. If he came back peacefully he would be put in prison or killed for his actions. If he attacked the village he would die. If he came back the best thing to happen would be he would be watched his whole life. No one would ever trust him again and the village would not feel safe. Sasuke's path had led him to exile and possibly death. I began to cry with her and at that moment I knew we were saying goodbye of any hope for him to ever be a member of Team Seven again. I would bring him home I made that promise I would. But I'm not sure if I would be coming home alive. The days were drawing closer and I knew that in a few years, months, days it would come down to it. I cried on her and held her close. I wanted to get rid of all of it but there was nothing I could do. When we felt the kick of our daughter we both looked down and laughed a little. I wiped Sakura's tears away "I don't think she likes us being upset." She wiped mine too "No I don't think so"

"Naruto?"

"Yea?"

"I don't want to be just a medic ninja anymore. I want to train with you. I need to train with you after our daughter is born. I want to protect her too."

I agreed to with her. It was probably best. We were in for the fight of our lives for the life we had created. He wanted our daughter to get to us, to have leverage and to attack and destroy this village. We would need any and every one but Sakura and I would be the ones to take on Sasuke. After our daughter was born I would do as she asked.

Third Person POV:

"Neji you're the team leader. I need the tree of you to follow Sasuke's every move. ANBU will follow you shortly after but I need you to get a head start right now. Neji, Hinata, Rock-Lee do your best." They bowed and immediately went to action.

"Why them?" Kakashi asked her. "Because Those two will do the tracking but if Sasuke is to give them any trouble Rock-Lee might be the only one besides Naruto who can hold him off for a little."  
"And the ANBU"

"Sakura and Naruto informed me that Sasuke knew it was a girl. I'm not sure if they caught on but someone in the ANBU has to be an informant. The only ones that know this detail are them you, me, Ino, Hinata, Sakura, and Naruto. Hinata and Ino would not have the heart to do something like that. It has to be one of them."

Kakashi thought for the longest moment. He wasn't sure if Ino would pass up the chance to be with Sasuke. He didn't know the girl too well but he did know she had feelings for him at some point, much like Sakura. In fact now that he thought about it, if she was not an informant now there might be danger of it. "Tsunade I think you should keep an eye on Ino, she might be a danger. She had strong feelings for Sasuke and if he came to ask something of her I do not think she would turn him down."

"I disagree with you. Ino might have had her eye on the boy but she knows the truth. Surly she is not that dumb. However I will do as you suggested, but I would like you to do that for me. I trust you."

Kakashi nodded.


	14. Goodbye

A/N: Okay guys so…guess what? We're about to see their child for the first time! Enjoy! Thank you reviewers THE 7TH DEMON OF RAZGRIZ, SakuraFairy1990,Nos482Reborn,Almondeyes97, and Kidloco. Also…I didn't know the sex of Asuma's child so if anyone does please inform me. Guys don't hate me for this chapter…I seriously Don't like the way it is either. But I have my reasons.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.

Third Person POV:

Three months came and passed. It was becoming imperative for them to find Sasuke but no matter where they went or how far they traveled the team Tsunade sent out couldn't find him. Ino was being followed by Kakashi and the man that had been the informant got severe punishment. Tsunade even joined the search party at one point. They found no trace of him. Time was drawing near and in a few days Sakura would be having her daughter. Neji, Hinata, and Rock-Lee followed every trace they got when finally they spotted him. Finally. Neji told Hinata to report back to the Hokage hoping to get her out of the way. He loved her and knew that she would be no match for Sasuke, hell even he wouldn't. But she had to be protected. Hinata reported back as fast as she could. Tsunade sent reinforcements to them but when they got there…blood stained the ground.

Sakura's POV:

I was cooking dinner for Naruto and I but then all of a sudden this sharp pain hit me. It would pass but then it would come again in an instant. When I fell to my knees Naruto was there whispering in my ear I could hear him asking what was wrong but it hurt so bad I could hardly think strait. "My mom…get my…mom!" I yelled at him. He was gone from my side and a few minutes later my mother replaced him. I was thankful that she had offered to stay at our house until the baby came. I heard her telling me that it was time. I was in the hospital and then everything went black.

Naruto's POV:

Oh my God. Oh my God. My heart was racing, I felt sick, I felt happy. What should I be feeling?! I was son confused. I stood at Sakura's head just as we had disgusted when we were talking about Kushina being born. Sakura was out of it but continued to do as Tsunade said. I was worried about her; I was worried about my daughter. I was worried about my hand. Sakura had probably broken it already. Everything happened so fast. The room was filled with doctors and telling her to push and breathe and then the room was filled with a tiny little cry, at that moment I knew I was screwed. This little girl would get whatever she wanted when she wanted. When they cleaned her up they gave her to me. I felt the tears sting my eyes. Pink hair and blue eyes just like in my dreams, I put my finger in her tiny little hand. She cried and cried "Shush…daddy's here everything's okay" I whispered to her. I leaned down and kissed Sakura on the head and then let her hold our daughter for the first time. She smiled at her. "I can't believe something so beautiful came out of me."

"I can." I told her. From the start we could see that Kushina looked just like her mom, all except for her eyes. My heart was filled with so much joy I felt like I was going to burst. Tsunade smiled at the little one. When we finally got out of the operating room we went to a regular room and would be staying there for two more days to make sure the baby and Sakura were okay. Hinata informed me about the search party and that Sasuke had been found. I looked at my daughter as she said those words and new that Sasuke would never lay a hand on her. That was my daughter. Hinata picked up her godchild and smiled at it. She started to hum a small song to her. Kakashi was next. He cooed and cooed over our little one. He looked at me "You better take care of her if you know what's good for you." He also came by and kissed Sakura on the head as she was sleeping. To my disappointment the mask did not move. The rest of the twelve came in one by one to see her, all of them but Rock-Lee and Neji. My mind was filled with worry but at the same time my heart was filled with pride. Kureina brought hers and Asuma's son in to us. She looked down at our girl, "Children are gifts to this world" Hers had been born a few weeks ago.

When everyone was gone and my daughter and Sakura were sleeping away I went to the old woman's office.

"Any news?" I asked her. She sighed I was guessing she was tired. "No, I sent in reinforcements but there has been no word."

I sat down. I felt a little out of it. There was so much to take in and there was so much to put out. I was thinking about my daughter and Sakura. I was thinking about Sasuke and the other team members. I was confused. I was sick. I was tired. I was happy. What should I feel?

"They are both going to be fine." She said to me. I left her and thanked her. I decided to take some time and go and get some ramen. I was told congratulations there too and decided to take Sakura some. When I returned she was breast feeding the baby. I felt the blood come from my nose. I turned around quickly. "I'm so sorry. I'm sorry" I kept saying.

"Well next time knock you idiot! But don't worry about it I can't be mad, today is our little girls Birthday after all." When she finished I took our little girl and gave her the food. "Thanks I was starving." I bounced her and cuddled her. Sakura watched me with her for the longest time. "You know, you're going to be really good with her." I didn't respond I just continued to look into my daughter's face. Her beautiful face.

Sakura's POV:

I watched Naruto with my daughter, and at that moment I felt love for him. I knew it was love, but the kind of love a mother sees when the father holds his daughter. I loved him because he loved our daughter not because of who he was yet. He was still a very dear friend but I felt it in my heart something was changing and when I looked at that little girl I knew she would change everything. She was a miracle and they did those kinds of things.  
"Have they heard anything?" I asked him. He stopped bouncing her and answered me "Not really. They've seen him and Hinata is back but she sent in reinforcements and no one has come back yet."

"Naruto, we need to find a baby sitter. For three hours a day."

"Why?"

"We start training when my body can handle it." He agreed with me. We heard people rushing and screaming outside. I looked out the window to the gates of the village. "Oh my god" my heart sank. "Its Neji and Rock-Lee! Naruto this looks bad. Get out there!" He handed me our daughter and ran to the gates.

Naruto's POV:

Two men were carrying in the boys. Blood dripped from them, there bodys…it was horrible. Hinata was already racing beside me looking to Neji.

"Neji! Neji!" When she got up to him she grabbed his hand and she put her free hand to her mouth and her eyes opened wide. I came up to him and tried to help. His body was cold as ice. The other members of their clan finally got there and Tsunade rushed by everyone to check on them, She checked Neji as he seemed to be the worse. "If he is going to make it we need to get him to the hospital now." She said. Hinata started to cry. Her father held her as she tried to reach out for her cousin again. The old woman then went to Rock-Lee. "He is in critical condition but take care of Neji first." She looked behind these two men. "What the hell happened out there?"

The man carrying Rock-Lee answered "We barely got away. We could only save these two."

I felt the anger hit me. I started walking toward the gates. Tsunade grabbed my arm. "Think about your daughter" Was all she said to me. All she had to say. I looked at my two friends and I looked at Hinata. How could this be happening? A few years ago Sasuke was a villager here and now he was destroying lives.

I went back to Sakura's room covered in blood. "You need to clean up" was all she said to me. I took a shower there and when I came back to the main room I saw Sakura crying, the tears hitting our daughter who was squirming. I picked her up and sat on the bed beside Sakura. I wrapped one arm around her. "He won't get her." I promised her.

Third Person POV:

Tsunade tried everything she could. She hated this part. She walked out to the waiting family members and informed them they would be starting the grieving proses of things. Hinata screamed in pain. She wanted to do anything to take that away. Rock-Lee would live but he would be in the hospital for quite some time. The man that was carrying Neji lends down to Hinata and spoke to her. "He was afraid this might happen. He told me to tell you to lead this family to the best ability you can. That he had faith in you, and that he loved you. He asked you to take care of the girl that was just born and to become stronger. Make him proud he told me to tell you." The man then got up and walked away. The sun was shining brightly outside but nothing was bright about this. Tsunade hated it, she hated when the sun shined and people died. Naruto had heard Hinata's yell and came out of the room he was staying in. He was by her side in a moment and then he looked to the Hokage. "Please tell me…" Tsunade shook her head. Naruto's tears began to fall. He punched the wall. "This can't be happening"

"I'm bringing that ass back home" he growled. Tin Tin arrived at the hospital after getting back from a mission with Guy. When they got there Tin Tin was as distraught if not worse than Hinata. Guy cried quietly. Kakashi put a hand on his rival's shoulder. Nothing about this was right. Tsunade then spoke up. "Rock-Lee spoke to me while he was still awake. He informed me that Sasuke was not the one that did this." They all looked at her.

"Then who the hell did?" Naruto barked.

"They don't know." She replied.

Sakura finally got out of the hospital but that day was the funeral as well. Ninjas, villagers alike arrived there. The picture of Neji was there and Naruto wanted to rip it down. His heart burned with a since of pain. He and Neji didn't always get a long but he was still a fellow ninja. This couldn't be happening. The twelve had made it through everything. Through Pain, through Life, why now? They cried as they said their final goodbye to one of the twelve.


	15. Fight!

A/N: I don't know why but watching Dragon Ball has gotten me really pumped to write this story a lot lately. I know the last chapter was a bummer sorry. But thank you for your reviews SakuraFairy1990, Zatheko and dbzsotrum9. Oh! And I'm sorry for misspelling Ten Ten's name! Oh hey guys! I encourage you to listen to the song Backfire by Egypt Central tell me that it doesn't remind you of Sasuke? Someone should make an AMV seriously.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its Characters.

Third Person POV:

It rained the day of the funeral, Tsunade was personally happy about that. Hinata bowed her head for her cousin. She would miss him and her heart felt a little empty. Kiba held her as she cried. She felt like she was going crazy when she heard him. But it was like he was asking her not to cry. Just to become stronger. She stood up strait and gave her cousin a final goodbye. She took Kiba's hand and walked to her home that would now be a little more empty. Sakura held her daughter hushing her as she cried. Naruto took off his jacket and put it around her so she wouldn't get a cold. "It's so hard to believe" Sakura said. Memories flashed into their head. Neji speaking to them, talking in general, and they would miss him. "I want to know who did it." Naruto said to her as they walked home. "We'll find out." Sakura said. "You know, every time we go out there we are faced with death. But I never really think about any of us really dying. I mean it's a thought that never really comes to mind until one of us dies. But this is the first time that one of the twelve has died. We've heard about it from our teachers, about kids dying like us but now…now it's finally happening." Naruto started to cry again. Sakura hugged him their daughter in between the two. "Naruto this his death won't be for nothing."

Hinata sat on her bed with Kiba and Akamaru sitting beside him. "Coming home like this won't be the same. The team without him won't be the same I'm sure. Poor Ten Ten, and Rock-Lee." Hinata tried to contain her tears. She promised herself after her goodbye she wouldn't cry again. Death was normal in the ninja life; it didn't mean that it did not mean that it made it any easier. "I'm going to become stronger" She said to Kiba he held her hand "I know you can."

Tsunade looked out the window of her office. Her village was in danger and if it wasn't Sasuke then who was it. "I don't believe that it was not Sasuke." Kakashi said.

"Me either, but I needed to keep Naruto away from him until Sakura can stand on her own two feet."

"You won't keep her away Tsunade. Sakura is going to fight."

"I know that but she needs time for her body to heal, her mind to be ready, and much training is needed. I have a feeling that Sasuke used his eye to make an illusion so it would like anyone but he did this."

"The question is why? If he was planning to attack the village why would he bother?"

"I don't know."

Ino sat in the hospital bed beside Rock-Lee. He was bandaged from head to toe. He was lucky to be alive. She hoped that he would get better soon. She left him a flower and walked outside into the falling rain. She had not been close to Neji but somehow it made her feel sad. She never really thought about dying, not even when Pain was here. But Neji was only a year older than her; she was forced to face reality. They could die, and that's what being a ninja meant. She wondered how her father ever did the job he did knowing that. How was she going to? She went and sat by his grave for a long time to think. The head stone would not be put up for a while but the picture was there for now.

"If you want to live you'll stay quiet."

She heard the voice but she couldn't find him.

"You still love me right Ino?"

Ino nodded her head. Of course she did. She always would. "Then get that baby for me, and I promise you can have my heart."

Ino agreed. She was shaking and he couldn't help but laugh. He was miles away from her. He told her the meeting place. She was so funny. He didn't have a heart to give. He would kill her here and now if she didn't agree but she did.

Sakura's POV:

When we got home I fed Kushina. She had kept me up practically all night the night before crying almost every hour. I loved her but she made me want to rip my hair out. Naruto would take one hour and I would take the next. I was so tired. I missed her being so quiet inside my belly. I'm sure Naruto did too, but he was dealing with it a lot easier than I was. I had a shorter temper. I rocked her to sleep and wound up falling asleep myself. I bet I had not closed my eyes for five minutes when the door was being knocked on. I sighed with annoyance as Kushina started to cry all over again. For the love of God, this had better be good. Naruto got to the door first. He told me to go back in there and if I would rock it should get her back to sleep. I did as he said and went back to her room to rock in the pink rocking chair. I heard Naruto talking to a woman. I realized it was Ino's voice and I wondered what she could want. Ino came into the room. She was dripping wet and there was mud on her legs. "Are you okay?!" I said in alert.

"I'm fine, but I figured I should come to the two of you first."

Naruto's POV:

When she explained what happened I was thankful she was smarter than I was. I would have told him to go screw himself. Ino said she would be fine that she could handle herself but that the two of us needed to be informed. We thanked her when she also went to tell the Hokage. Of course when they got to the meeting area there was no Sasuke. I was starting to wonder if he was playing with us, just for a laugh. He was taking every pit of patience that I had left for him.

We had to do something about him.

Third Person POV: *Three years Later*

Sakura and Naruto stood before him. Their daughter in the hands of Hinata, this was it the time they had all been waiting for. Sasuke had finally made his move. Naruto looked back at his three year old and prayed that he would make it back to her. Sakura looked to Hinata "Get her away from here." Hinata did as instructed but someone stood in her way. Sasuke had brought others with him. Kakashi stood in front of her. "I've got them"

Hinata ran to the Hokage's building knowing that Kushina would be safest there. The clouds were dark just like that day three years ago when Neji had died. Since then no one was able to find Sasuke again but it had panned out he was the one that brutally murdered his former friend. Sasuke stood there looking at them. "Finally" he said with a smile on his face. He looked at the two of them. They had changed and he wondered if he had changed that much too. Sakura's eyes did not read of confusion or hurt this time but of determination, he felt Naruto's anger. "I told you that if you ever came near my daughter I would kill you" Sakura told him. Sakura ran to him first she was so fast he could hardly believe it. It caught him off guard and she nailed him right in the side "Oh was that a rib I hear cracking?" she asked. Naruto was next he jumped putting both of his hands together and smacking Sasukes head into the dirt. Both lifted their legs kicking him across the village he landed in a fruit stand. Neither were shocked when the image before them disappeared into smoke.

"Well, that was surprising. I see you've stopped whining so much Sakura, you actually managed to hit me." He said as he whipped dirt off himself. The two turned to look at him once again.

"Sakura, you've got to calm down, anger is not going to win us this fight." Naruto warned. "Naruto you are still not allowed to tell me what to do." Sakura said as she charged at him again. "Wait!" Naruto yelled after her but it was too later he caught her by the throat and made her look into his eyes. He threw her like an insignificant bug onto the ground. "You know Naruto I've never understood by you like her. She is so whiny and bossy. Learn to keep your bitches on a leash man."

Naruto eyes looked at her body. He tried to keep calm remembering what had said to her. Kakashi was being held up in battle there was no one there to release the jutsu. He entered Sage mode and moved faster than before. Sasuke matched him punch for punch. "Why Sasuke?"

Sasuke laughed "It's just like you Naruto, it's never just because with you."

Naruto remembered all the times he spent with Sasuke even when they were not the best. But Sasuke at the time was the only one who could understand what he had been through. Naruto was angry because he had left him behind, he had left Team Seven, he had left Sakura. He was hurt. Sasuke was responsible for the deaths of so many and he wondered how it had come to this. "I was lonely! I didn't have parents! I didn't have friends! You at least got to know what that was like but I've never known! How could you turn like this when you've had so much!"

"Don't act like you know everything Naruto! It is better to never have than to have and for it to be gone!" Naruto landed a punch to his face. "Then tell me, why the hell would you do the same to us? You had friends and a family here you took part of it away from us. Sasuke come out and say it you're no better than your brother. You kill innocence for fun! You left behind us and took away something we knew!"

"Yea I did! So what!"

Naruto stopped and looked at him. There was no laughter, there was no fun here. "So that means Sasuke I'm going to bring you back home. But you're going to be in a body bag. You're coming back Sasuke. It's my ninja way to keep a promise. But you're never going to hurt, kill or take another member of this village ever again."

"If I die, you're going to hell with me." Light flashed from his hand as he tried to hit Naruto in the stomach Naruto back flipped out of the way. He grabbed him by the face and slammed his head into a tree. Sasuke tripped him the light in his hand again as he pinned Naruto down. Sasuke's grip was too strong for the way he was pinned. "Say a prayer for me, and I'll tell your little one you said goodbye."

Sasuke was flung to the other side of the ground as Sakura landed on him. "Sakura!" Naruto yelled.

She looked down at Sasuke. "You know that was some nice image you showed me Sasuke. I almost didn't want to leave it. You and me and our kids, but you know Sasuke that's just it. You can't go back in time and pretend its going to be okay. Like we were that. Frankly I don't give a damn. My daughter and that man over there are the most important beings in this entire world, I'll never want another one. And if you're jealous just come out and say so."

"Yea right bitch" Sasuke said as he kneed her. She gasped for air but grabbed his hair and raked her nails down his face.

This pissed Sasuke off, he began to change shape and Sakura jumped off of him breathing hard. Naruto came up beside her. "Are you okay?" He asked

"Fine."

Then she wasn't. He came at her and pounded her like an ant. Blood came from her mouth and her eyes faded. She closed them. It happened so fast. "Sakura!" Naruto yelled to her. She didn't move when he called her, she laid there. Naruto's blood boiled, he looked at his ex-best friend and felt his body change.

"teh like that fox could do shit."

Naruto screamed in anger three tails blazing behind him. He wanted to beat the blackout of his hair. He wanted him to scream and beg for forgiveness. In one second Naruto went from being man to beast as more tails appeared. Sasuke fought of the first three easily but found it difficult when the tails got higher and higher. Sasuke knew someone in the village would come to stop the fox soon but nothing happened. Someone would want to stop the demon right?

"I learned how to control this fox a while ago." Naruto growled as his voice and the foxes mixed. "No one's coming Sasuke."


	16. The End

A/N: Well guys this story is about to wrap up. I'm thinking about writing another one that will be done in the point of view of their daughter. What do you think? As usual I will thank my reviewers Scorpio From outer Space, SakuraFairy1990, and Shawn 2012.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its Characters.

Third Person POV:

Sasuke's body was being ripped apart by the beast. He was flung from side to side his head hitting the ground. "Damn it put me down!" Sasuke yelled. Naruto continued to carry him in his mouth and fling him. Sasuke slammed his hill down on Naruto's mouth causing Naruto to let go. He pushed himself away with his feet and gracefully landed a good distance away. Sasuke looked at his arm as it bled from the top of his shoulder. His arm was broken and he knew it. "Naruto you're only this strong because of the fox. Why don't you fight me like a man and use your own power." Naruto's fox eyes closed. "As long as I have him his power is my power." Naruto charged him again. Sasuke dodged trying to get away from the fox.

Ino came running up and gasped at the sight before her. Sasuke was bleeding a lot. His head, his arm, he was going to die she was sure of it. He seemed considerably weaker now. Ino saw Sakura on the ground and ran to her. She began to heal the woman. Sakura's eyes opened slightly. "Ino?"

"Hush. You've got to be healed. You'll live but not if I don't heal you." Sakura laid there but she tried to lift her head up just enough to see Naruto's fox charging Sasuke and Sasuke's battered form. She looked to Kakashi his enemy had been beaten but he was pretty banged up. He was watching the battle.

Kakashi's mind went back to the day he tried to stop the fight between the two years ago. He wondered if he had let them have it out then if things might have been different. He wondered if he could have changed anything. He was a coward he thought to himself. He was too afraid for them to ever let that happen and now the two were fighting to the death. He didn't have the courage to do what Naruto was doing now. You're our only hope. He thought as he watched Naruto drag Sasuke around. He loved Sasuke of course. Just like he loved Naruto and Sakura, he would never forget the three. They were his students. Sasuke would die, he knew, as the man he was now, but what Sasuke failed to realize was that even after his death he would be remembered. Not for the bad that he did, but for the friend that he was. Tsunade still thought about the snake that was a friend at one time. She still wondered if there was anything she could have done because she still cared. She still remembered his good and she constantly tried to take herself back in time to save him so that he could realize he was a good man. Kakashi knew that Sakura, and Naruto would be facing the same thing for the rest of their lives. So would he.

Sasuke knew this battle was over. He was prepared for death and if it came he would not fight it. He was done. He looked at Naruto and Sakura and wished them a final goodbye in the small heart he still had.

Naruto was tired and wanted this to end. He looked at Sasuke. Why did it have to be this way? Naruto kept asking himself. Why did it have to be this way? Sasuke asked himself. If things had been different with his family would he and Naruto have been friends? Probably not, so then he accepted his fate and thanked God for letting his life unfold like this, otherwise it might have been Naruto standing here. Sasuke would never ask for that. Why? They both thought as they charged at each other.

Sakura shot up as she felt the energy around the two. She watched in horror as the two charged each other. Why? The two boys thought as they landed their final blow. Naruto changed back into himself as his hand went through Sasuke's stomach and out the other side. Why?

"Thank you." Sasuke said as he coughed up blood.

Naruto pulled his arm back and watched Sasuke go limp in his arms. Naruto felt something crack inside of him. He gripped Sasuke's body and cried. He wanted the battle to be over but…this was…he didn't know.

Naruto's POV:

No! NO! NO! Years! I chased you for years! Why couldn't you just come back to the village!? Why couldn't you just be here! Why? I felt a hand on my shoulder. I heard a scream. I didn't let go. I pushed the hand away from me. I felt the body I was holding growing could. No. I cried. I know I did. This was worse than I thought it would be. We were supposed to die together! Why?! Why didn't he kill me? He could have! Why! "Naruto, let go of him!" Kakashi, it was Kakashi talking to me. "Naruto! Sakura is over there screaming and crying you need to be there!" I heard him. My body hurt. I stood up carrying Sasuk's body over to her. Ino was there. She cried beside the woman I loved. I placed the man in Sakura's lap and held his hand. I put Sakura's head to mine. We cried. We cried and held his hand. Please…please change this. Kakashi held us as well and I felt his tears. I watched them drop to Sasuke's face. I could feel the villagers behind us. I heard some of them crying. I turned back to the ten of us left and saw their tears. I looked to Hinata she held my daughter. Kakashi forced Sakura and I to look at him. "He did not fight with all of his strength. Naruto I'm sure you know that?"

I nodded. "He didn't want this. He wanted it to end. But he had to give you a reason to fight. Naruto he died being himself. You cannot ask for a better ending for him."

I heard Sakura and my heart broke for her. I looked down at him. "Why?" it was all I could focus on. I looked at my daughter. I thought about Sasuke. Could I really regret how things went? I felt so guilty because I knew I couldn't. I looked to him and put my head on his. "Thank you." I said as I cried.

Sakura's POV:

I looked at him. The moment that I watched Naruto end the battle my heart sank. It was over but something in me snapped. I cried. I cried so hard. I watched Naruto struggle to bring him to me. I touched him and I could feel the warmth fading from him. How could this happen? All I could think about was us as kids and now it came to this. God someone tell me that this is not happening. How could this happen? Why did it have to be us? I screamed. I felt like I was going insane. I felt dead. I looked at Naruto and he was keeping me alive. I loved him for everything. He had saved our village again and he had done what I couldn't. I thought I was ready for this. I thought it was going to be okay. It wasn't. This is not how this was ending. I felt so much pain. When Kakashi told us that this was an end he would have wanted I thought about him and I could not have agreed more. Sasuke would have wanted to die in battle. He would have wanted it to have meaning. There was no better person than Naruto to do it. It was Naruto who chased him all that time. It was Naruto that kept hope when the rest of us, even me, gave up. Naruto put his head to mine and I let the tears roll. I touched Sasuke's hand. His warmth was fading fast. I heard the villagers and I looked to them. The ten had tears of pain too. I looked to Hinata who carried my daughter. I was so happy I had her. Kushina I love you. I heard Naruto telling Sasuke thank you.

There was a funeral for him. It came and passed. The pain eased with time but I would never forget him. I could not believe it was finally over.

Third Person POV:

Kushina laughed as Naruto chased her around the house. Sakura cooked dinner laughing at the two. She was thankful that her daughter was now safe. She would be joining the ninja academy in a few years and she could not be prouder. Naruto came up and kissed Sakura. They had dealt with a screaming baby for years, they had defeated the treat, and they had saved the village. They had become a family. Nothing was perfect the two still fought like crazy sometimes but they laughed more. How could they disagree so much when there was one common goal? Protect their daughter. The three year old pulled Naruto's pants leg and he hoisted her up. "You think mommy's pretty Kushina?" Naruto asked looking at Sakura.

"Yes!" The little girl screamed and giggled. "Well daddy does too." Sakura blushed.

"Oh you two just want something."

Nartuo grabbed her around the waist turning her from the stove. "Yea we do." He kissed her again. "Okay Kushina, give mommy her present now."

Kushina put her hands in the air and giggled but she handed mommy a little box. Sakura looked at Naruto her heart began to pound. She opened the box and inside laid a little diamond ring. "Will you marry us." Naruto whispered in her ear. Sakura put her hand to her mouth. "Naruto…" He put the ring on her finger. "Yes" She said and kissed him.

A little boy looked from behind the trees as he watched the gates of the village. He didn't understand why but his dad had told him to run here in two days from the cave he had stayed in to run there and never run back. He had told the little boy to never ever run away from the village and to treat everyone nice. To find a man with yellow hair and blue eyes that he would have a nice little girl to play with. Kurama did as his daddy had told him and went to the village. The men at the gate asked what the little boy was doing there. When he explained the situation they showed him the way to Naruto's home.

Naruto answered the door. "Yes?" A man was standing there. "This boy was told to find you. He says his daddy told him too and that he would give you something." Naruto said thank you to the man and welcomed the boy in.

"What was that about?" Sakura said as she came in with Kushina following behind her. Her eyes landed on the little boy. He had black hair and dark eyes. "This boy said his daddy sent him here."

Kurama was shy but he handed them the item his dad had told him to give to them. With a note.

Sakura gasped as he handed Naruto the ninja plate. It had a mark across the leaf symbol. Naruto looked down at the kid in shock. The boy handed him a note next. Sakura read it with him over the shoulder.

_Naruto, Sakura _

_If you are reading this then I'm already dead. Naruto thank you. You've freed me. I could find no better way to die than by the hands of the man I honor most. Sakura I'm sorry I could never be what you asked for. However, I feel you have a better future ahead of you now. Naruto, Sakura I cannot say I regret the choices that I made or the life that I had. If I had never went through the pain Naruto you and I would never have been friends and you might have been the one standing here. I would not wish that on you. I am asking you now to take care of Kurama. He is the only child I have. I am sad to say that his mother was killed when he was born. I am asking you as a final request, take care of him. _

_Sasuke. _

Sakura looked down at the boy. With tears in her eyes "What are we going to do?"

"We need to report to the Hokage first, and then we will decide."

They went to Tsunade. She read the note. "Well the boy does not appear to know his father's actions. We should keep it that way. Sakura, Naruto you can decide what to do from here."

Time Skip (Oh and Kurama was like five in the time above) Ten years go by.

Tsunade had retired and passed down the rank to Naruto. Of course he accepted the offer, not knowing how much work was really involved. He stayed in the office most of the time stamping approved or deigned on a paper. He never really fought much and kind of missed the missions. He would every once in a while go out on one just for fun but the elders would yell at him for it.

Sakura lead a team of her own now, Kurama and Kushina were on Hinata's team but she had the honor of having Hinata and Kiba's little ones on hers. Asuma's child was also a part of her team. Sakura and Naruto had raised Kurama like their own but they saw his father in him almost every step of the way. Sakura had remarked to Naruto at one point it was like they were given a second chance to be with Sasuke again.

"Come on! Kurama you're so slow!"

"And you're annoying! Do you ever stop whinning!"Kurama said to Kushina. She smacked him on the head. "Maybe I would if you would hurry up! I want to get home!"

To Sakura's disappointment Kushina took after her father even if she did look like her. Kushina was always getting into trouble and giving Hinata a hard time. Even if she was a skilled ninja. Kurama was always ahead of her in small ways but he kept her on her feet and the two never seemed to stop fighting.

"Go to your room!" Naruto would say when they got too load. Kurama had Naruto's old room now that he and Sakura shared one.

"I don't know what we are going to do with them!" Sakura said as she looked down the hall. Naruto got up and laughed holding her from behind. "Reminds me of Sasuke and myself."

"Yea me too, you two were nothing but trouble makers."

"Hey!" Naruto cried

"I don't remember you being so perfect yourself."

"I am always perfect"

Naruto scoffed at that remark earning him a smack on the head. The two started one of their rare small fights. Kushina snuck into Kurama's room while the two were distracted. "You know, it's not like they have room to talk."

"Seriously" Kurama said as he laid a book on his desk, "I wonder if they were like this when they were kids?"

"Momma use to tell me that your dad and mine would fight all the time."

Kurama looked at the girl, "Bet my dad won"

"Like hell he did"

"Well even if he didn't bet I could beat you."

"Oh I would love to see this." Kurama said has he lifted the window and jumped out heading toward the training ground. As Kushina was crawling out the window when Sakura busted in. Kushina gave a nervous laugh "Later mom"

"Kushina!" Sakura yelled after her daughter out the window "Come back right now!"

The girl turned to say sorry that they would be home by dinner. Sakura pulled her head back in to the sound of Naruto laughing behind her. "You know I wanted our daughter to have your last name in case we ever got married, but she needed it anyways, she's just like you, hardheaded. She said putting her hands on her waist. He grabbed her and held her "Yea she is but she's got some of her mom's determination and her good looks too."

Sakura laughed a little and kissed Naruto.

A/N:

Well guys it was fun writing this! Give me one last review! Tell me what you think? Oh and there is going to be a sequel fanfiction. I'll be putting it up soon. If you've alerted me then you'll know. I will say one final goodbye for now! Thank you guys! The names will be put under Sakura and Naruto again because yes it will have their POV as well. Just an addition of their daughter. Oh and there will be more limons in the next one now that the two are married.


End file.
